Scarlynn Rose Year 1
by Scarlynn Snape
Summary: Scarlet Rose left Severus Snape for Sirius Black and had his child, leaving him heartbroken and bitter. Eleven years later, Scarlynn Rose comes to Hogwarts for her first year. During this time she befriends Harry Potter, learns to cope with her mother's magical illness, and learns who she really is. Has some bad language but not too bad. OCC Snape. Past OC/Snape.
1. Nothing to Worry About

**Alright, here's my new story. This is an AU. In this story, Minerva adopted Severus when he was in his fourth year just to clear up the confusion. Scarlet and Scarlynn Rose are my characters but the rest belong to JK Rowling. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Nothing to Worry About

Twelve Years Earlier

Scarlet Rose was pacing in Minerva McGonagall's office. She was scared and trying to figure out what needed to be done in this situation. She finally stopped and took a seat across from the woman she had come to see as a mother. "I don't want to, but I think the only way to do this is to hurt him."

Minerva took a sip from her tea. "I have a hard time having you ask my permission to hurt my son."

"Damn it, Minerva, I don't want to, but what do I do? He was the one that became a spy. I can't help it that he wants to risk his life, but I will not risk the life of our child together. I want to keep this baby safe and the only way to do this is to make Severus believe that the child isn't his for the time being." Scarlet told the woman. "Lily and I already figured it out. Sirius agreed to pretend to be the father. He isn't around much anyway and it would be the perfect cover story just until Voldemort is defeated." She reached across the desk and grasped Minerva's hands giving her a pleading look. "I love Severus more than anything, but I love this baby more and I need to keep it safe. Please, help me."

Minerva let go of Scarlet's hands and leaned back in her chair, her eyes piercing the young woman across from her. "Severus was going to propose to you."

Scarlet's eyes widened in shock, "When?"

"Tonight."

Scarlet closed her eyes, "Then I'll have to do this tonight." Seeing the look on Minerva's face, she quickly said, "Minerva, this is killing me inside, you have to understand. Please, you don't have to approve of this, but I ask that you go along with it. I promise that someday I will tell him the truth, but I can't right now. It's not safe."

Both women sat there for several long minutes while Minerva thought about her response. Slowly, she nodded before saying, "I don't necessarily like this idea, but I understand why you are doing this. I promise you that I will keep your secret, but I need a promise from you."

Scarlet nodded, "Of course, anything.

Minerva smiled, "Make me the child's godmother. I would like to be a part of my grandchild's life."

* * *

That night, Scarlet met Severus for dinner at a small restaurant in Diagon Alley. They made small talk for a while before Severus put his fork down and asked, "Is something wrong, Scarlet? You've barely touched your food."

Scarlet placed her utensils down, "Sorry Severus, I guess that I'm really not that hungry tonight. I-um-have something to tell you, but I don't know how."

Severus cut her off, "I have something I would like to ask you first." Severus got out of his chair and stood in front of her before he got down on one knee. "Scarlet Rose, I love you more than anything. You have been through the good and bad times with me. You helped me get through losing my friendship with Lily and also gaining it back. You taught me how to have fun, how to love. So, I would like to ask; Scarlet, would you marry me?"

Scarlet felt the tears rolling down her face as she shook her head, "Severus, I'm so sorry. I've-I've been lying to you for months. I've been seeing Sirius Black and I just found out I'm pregnant. I checked, it's his not yours Severus. I'm leaving you for him. I'm so sorry, Severus." And, before Severus could say another word, Scarlet stood and was out the door.

Scarlet saw Severus for the first time months later at an Order of the Phoenix meeting. He was already at headquarters when a six month pregnant Scarlet had walked in with a five month pregnant Lily. They both were laughing, discussing their latest bought of baby shopping when they walked in with James and Sirius talking behind them about Auror business. The two women paused when they saw Severus sitting there. Lily greeted him, "Hello Severus, Minerva. It's good to see you both."

Severus ignored her while Minerva, who first gave her son a firm look, smiled at her, "Hello, Lily. You look wonderful! As do you Scarlet. Pregnancy suits you both very well."

"Thank you Minerva." Scarlet said while she sat in the chair that Sirius pulled out for her. "We were just buying things for the nursery today. It was a lot of fun picking out the furniture and paint for the baby's room. Did we tell you what we were having?" Minerva shook her head. "Well, Poppy told me at my last appointment. We're having a girl! I'm so excited! I decided to go with a light purple scheme for the walls and maybe paint some clouds on the walls."

The three women kept discussing baby details until Dumbledore called the meeting to order. After the meeting was finished, Severus was the first one out of his seat and gone before anyone had the chance to talk to him. Scarlet longingly looked at where he had just left, but Minerva put a hand on her shoulder. "He's hurting right now, but he shall be fine. Just give him some time." Scarlet only nodded in reply.

In June, Scarlet gave birth to a healthy baby girl whom she named Scarlynn Maggie Rose. She was the most beautiful baby that Scarlet had ever seen and she deeply wished that Severus would come and see her. She named Minerva Scarlynn's godmother and Lily and James her godparents. On the fake birth certificate Scarlet sent to the Ministry, it read that the father was Sirius Black and the godfather was Severus Snape. However, she kept a real one where the names where switched around just so her baby could one day know who her real father was.

Lily had given birth to her son Harry James Potter in July and a year later, the Potters were in hiding. By November, Lily and James were dead, leaving their fifteen month old son an orphan. Scarlet had offered to take in Harry and raise him as her own, but Albus Dumbledore had refused her. He had told her that Harry need to grow up away from his fame and live under the protection of the blood wards. He also told her that the Ministry would never let her take custody of Harry due to her affiliation with Sirius Black, the one who had betrayed his best friends and was the father of her daughter. So, Scarlet had packed up her daughter and moved to the muggle world where she became a High School Science teacher.

* * *

Present time

Scarlet smiled as she unlocked the door to her house and heard the music coming from the back room. Scarlynn was quite talented and this made Scarlet proud of her daughter. She closed the door with her foot and picked up the groceries and brought them into the kitchen. She set them on the table and walked to the back room where she stood in the doorway and watched her daughter play. She watched as her thin slender fingers seemingly danced across the keys. Suddenly, she stopped and turned to see who was in the doorway. Her daughter gave her a smile before asking, "What are you doing home so early?"

Scarlet walked over and ran her fingers through the long black hair. "Remember, it's Friday. My summer school class gets let out early on Fridays. Besides, I have an appointment with Poppy tonight then we are having dinner with Minerva, remember?" Scarlynn leaned back and stared at her mother with her onyx eyes and gave her another smile.

"I had forgotten about that. Oh, I'll have to tell her that I got my Hogwarts letter as well." Scarlet laughed as her daughter got up from the piano seat. "Mom?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you have to see Poppy again?"

The pair walked into the kitchen and Scarlynn began helping her mother unload the groceries. "Remember how tired I've been lately?" She nodded. "Well, Poppy is just going to make sure that there is nothing wrong with me. I'm sure it's just stress, but Minerva thinks it might be something else."

"Ah, so this is Aunt Min's doing? Figures," Scarlynn replied with a sly smile which made Scarlet laugh.

Scarlet rustled her daughter's hair and told her to run upstairs and get herself ready for they were leaving in half an hour. As she watched Scarlynn happily bounce up the stairs, Scarlet let out a tired sigh before sinking into the nearest chair. She didn't know why she had felt so tired lately. Usually around this time, she felt ready to take her summer break, but recently she just felt more tired than normal. She mentioned it casually to Minerva last week and she had, in Scarlet's opinion, blown it all out of proportion. She had gone off about all the different things that could be wrong with her and asked when the last time was she had seen Poppy. After a twenty minute discussion on the matter, Scarlet agreed to come that Friday and would bring Scarlynn with to see Minerva.

She closed her eyes and ran a hand down her face before standing up because she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Scarlynn walked in the kitchen with her hair in a braid and her traveling cloak on. It was probably too warm to be wearing a traveling cloak, but Scarlet's daughter wore it every time they went to see Minerva because the old woman had gotten it for her birthday last year. "I'm ready, Mom." She nodded as they both stepped towards the fire place.

Scarlet motioned her head towards the floo powder and watched as the black haired child grabbed a handful, threw it into the fireplace, and yelled, "Minerva McGonagall's office, Hogwarts!" And she disappeared in the green flames.

Minerva looked up from her paperwork and smiled when she saw who came out of the fireplace. While she was brushing herself off, Minerva got a good look at her goddaughter. She looked an awful lot like her mother, but she did possess some very distinct features from her father. She had her father's black hair and his black eyes. She also possessed his slender fingers and his quick wit. Minerva stood and came around her desk and embraced the young girl. "Hi there child, how was your day today?"

"It was great Minerva! I'm working on a new piano solo to play before I come to school. I got my letter this week! I know that you sent them, but I'm just so excited. I want to learn charms, transfiguration, and even potions." Scarlynn excitedly told the older woman. Minerva chuckled at the girl's antics.

"Child, where's your mother? Was she right behind you?" Minerva asked concerned.

"Oh, she should be coming. She just needed to make sure the house was locked and the lights were off. At least, I think that's what she was doing," Scarlynn told her, concern now etching across her face.

Just then, the fire place erupted in green flames and Scarlet popped out of the fireplace. Minerva was there and Scarlet grabbed her arm for support. Dizziness overtook her and she closed her eyes. Minerva steadied her, "Scarlet, are you alright?"

Scarlet took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and nodded, "Just a bad floo ride I guess." She gave Minerva a look and pointed her head towards Scarlynn letting Minerva know to drop it around her daughter. Minerva nodded and turned back towards the eleven year old girl.

"Scarlynn, I have an idea. Let's go up to Albus's office. He has a small piano up there and told me he would like to hear you play while you came to visit me today. How about we go up there while your mother goes and visits Poppy?"

Scarlynn nodded a little uncertainly, looking at her mother. Scarlet walked over and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, bud, I'll be just fine. Go and up and see Albus. I'm sure that he really wants to hear you play."

Scarlynn's face broke out into a smile and she grabbed Minerva's hand and drug her over to the fireplace. "Bye Mom, see you after your appointment. Good Luck!" And with that, she disappeared into the fireplace.

Minerva stayed back a moment and gave the woman a piercing stare. "Scarlet Rose, you had better go and see Poppy. I shall know if you don't."

"Quit worrying Minerva. I'm heading up there right away. Really, I'm sure that it's nothing." Scarlet brushed the older woman off.

"If you're sure…"

"Go and listen to my daughter. She's been practicing most of the day and wants you to hear it." Scarlet said while giving Minerva a slight nudge towards the fireplace.

"Ok, ok, I'm going. Just let me know if you need me," Minerva said then she too vanished into the green flames.

Scarlet shook her head in amusement before grabbing her own handful of floo powder and transported herself to the hospital wing. Upon entering Poppy's office, she heard voices out in the main area. She walked out to where the voices where coming from, but she stopped dead in her tracts when she saw who they belonged to. Poppy was facing Scarlet and, with his back to her, stood Severus Snape.

"Poppy, I can make more fever reducers if you wish, but I think one more batch will be all you shall need for the time being. I shall start making a couple of batches of nutrient potion and then some calming draughts if that is sufficient?"

Poppy looked at her cabinet before nodding. "I think I have enough fever reducers for the time being, so you can hold out on that, but I do think that if you make an extra batch of nutrient potions, that would be great." Poppy looked over Snape's shoulder and smiled when she saw Scarlet standing there. She waved at her before Scarlet could shake her head.

"Hello, Scarlet. I see you finally made your way over here to see me. How have you been?" Poppy asked her and when she did, Severus whipped around to face her.

"Well Rose, it has been awhile since we last met. Forgive me, is it still Rose, or did you marry that mutt before had got himself thrown into Azkaban?" Snape sneered at her.

"Severus! That is not—" Poppy tried to chastised the man, but Scarlet cut her off.

"It's alright, Poppy. Snape, you know very well that I never married Sirius Black, and I'm doing fine thank you for asking." Scarlet looked him up and down. "You appear to be your usual chipper self. What's wrong Severus? Not very excited to see your students after these long months of summer. Wait," she snapped her fingers as if she was figuring something out. "You're upset that Harry Potter and my daughter are coming to Hogwarts. What are you going to do, Severus, when both James Potter's son and Sirius Black's daughter both come to Hogwarts? It's too bad that Lupin didn't have kid as well, than you could get your revenge on three of the Marauders instead of just two."

"You go too far. You have no right to say such things." Snape sneered at her.

Scarlet put her hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, you are absolutely right. I have no right at all to be saying such things."

Snape gave her one last glare before turning back to face Poppy. "If there is nothing else…" Poppy shook her head. "Well, I shall have that ready in the next couple of weeks."

He strode and was about to leave when Scarlet stopped him, "Severus, you say that I have no right to use James and Sirius against you and the same goes for you. Harry is not James and Scarlynn is most certainly not Sirius. I expect you not to treat them like their fathers. Am I understood?"

Snape didn't even turn around to look at her. "Miss Rose, I shall treat the students in my classroom the way I see fit. If you have a problem with me teaching your…daughter, then I suggest you take it up with the Headmaster." And with that, he left the hospital wing, robes billowing behind him.

Scarlet turned to face Poppy. "I see he has only gotten more bitter with age."

"He has just gone through a lot of stuff in his life. It hurt him deeply when you left him and then when Lily died…" Poppy was saying as she led Scarlet to a hospital bed.

"Yes well, we've all had to go through a lot in the last couple of years, haven't we?" Scarlet said as she sat down on the bed.

"Yes we have," Poppy agreed, them she became professional. "Now lay back and relax. I'm just going to run a simple scan on you to see what's going on."

Scarlet lay down on her back and watched as Poppy ran her wand over her. Neither woman said anything while the scan was going, but Scarlet could tell that there was something wrong by the way Poppy's body became stiff and her face became serious. As soon as the scan was finished, Poppy looked at her patient and told her, "I'm just going to run one other scan. I found out what was wrong, but I just need to check something."

"Alright, you're that healer. Do whatever needs to be done." Scarlet told the older woman as she closed her eyes and let Poppy run the scan. About five minutes later, Scarlet heard Poppy lower her wand and she opened her eyes. Poppy looked at her with sad eyes, but her face kept that professional blank look. "What is it Poppy? What's wrong with me?" Scarlet asked as she sat up and leaned up against the headboard staring Poppy down with her blue eyes.

"Scarlet, what I'm about to tell you will be hard to hear. Is there anyone that you might want to come sit with you while I tell you what's wrong?"

Scarlet's head was spinning. Something was defiantly wrong with her and it wasn't going to be good. "Umm…Minerva. She's with Albus in his office." Poppy went over to floo Minerva, but Scarlet stopped her. "Wait, Scarlynn is up there with her. Don't make her worry, please." Poppy nodded and threw in the powder and stuck her face into to call Minerva down.

Albus was sitting in his desk with a large smile on his face and his eyes were twinkling. Minerva sat in a chair across from him with a very proud smile on her face. Scarlynn was sitting at the Transfigured piano playing the two the new song that she had learned over the week. It was a Mozart piece and very challenging. She could only play about half of the song, but that was alright. She mostly played for the fun and challenge of it. Just as she was playing the last measure, Poppy's head appeared in the fireplace. "Minerva, could you floo down here?"

Minerva rose from her seat and walked over to where Poppy's head was floating. "Is something wrong?"

Poppy looked at Scarlynn, who now had a worried look on her face, then back at Minerva and shook her head. "No. Scarlet is just being stubborn. You know how she is."

Minerva sighed. "Unfortunately I do know. She is just like Severus. Those two are some of the most stubborn people I have ever met."

Albus chuckled then waved Minerva on. "Go. Miss Scarlynn and I will stay here and talk about her starting Hogwarts here in about a month."

"Alright." And with that Minerva disappeared into the green flames. Upon entering the hospital wing, Minerva knew that Poppy had been lying. When she saw the scared look on Scarlet's face, she knew that Poppy had only said the things she had so as not to worry Scarlynn. Minerva quickly hurried over to Scarlet's bed, pulled a chair up and grasped the woman's hand. Scarlet's grip was firm and her face looked frightened. Poppy then walked over, pulled a chair up on the side opposite of Minerva, and sat down. "What is it, Poppy? What is wrong with Scarlet?" Minerva asked, miserably failing at trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"Scarlet, I'm sorry to tell you this, but…you have cancer." Minerva covered her mouth and gasped. Scarlet felt like her body had just gone numb. Her ears were ringing and she felt like she couldn't take a breath. Finally, after getting in a deep breath, Scarlet asked Poppy the question that was burning in the back of her mind.

"Is it treatable?"

Poppy didn't answer at first, but when she did, Scarlet already knew the answer. "No. No it is not."

Scarlet gave her a slow nod. "And…and how much time do I have?"

Poppy again hesitated before answering, "I would say about year. Maybe a little more, but I don't hold out much hope for it." The only response she got where the tears falling from Scarlet's eyes and she watched as Scarlet gripped Minerva's hand harder than ever.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Where do we go from here?

**Alrighty, here's chapter two. Read and Review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: All characters that are not mine belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Where do we go from here?

"Scarlet, I'm sorry to tell you this, but…you have cancer." Minerva covered her mouth and gasped. Scarlet felt like her body had just gone numb. Her ears were ringing and she felt like she couldn't take a breath. Finally, after getting in a deep breath, Scarlet asked Poppy the question that was burning in the back of her mind.

"Is it treatable?"

Poppy didn't answer at first, but when she did, Scarlet already knew the answer. "No. No it is not."

Scarlet gave her a slow nod. "And…and how much time do I have?"

Poppy again hesitated before answering, "I would say about year. Maybe a little more, but I don't hold out much hope for it." The only response she got where the tears falling from Scarlet's eyes and she watched as Scarlet gripped Minerva's hand harder than ever.

* * *

There was nothing but dead silence in the room. Neither of the older women knew what to say to the woman lying in the hospital bed. Finally, wiping some of the tears from her face, Scarlet asked, "Was there anything I could have done differently?"

Poppy shook her head. "No. With this type of cancer, you can only buy time for yourself. If you would have come in a couple of months ago, I maybe could have bought you one more year, maybe two. If we had caught it six months ago, I may have been able to buy you five years' worth of time, but you would have suffered through most of that time."

Minerva kept her grip on Scarlet's hand and asked her friend, "What type of cancer is it, Poppy. I mean, maybe there are muggle methods we can use to treat it."

Poppy again shook her head. "No, this is a special type of magical cancer. It will slowly eat away at your magical core and then, once your core has been depleted, it will suck the life right out of you. In the next few months, you will feel yourself growing weaker and you will feel your magic depleting. About five or six months from now, you will get a sudden burst of energy that will last about four weeks."

"This means my magical core will be completely gone, right?" Scarlet asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes, that is exactly what that means," Poppy affirmed for her.

"What happens after that?" Scarlet asked.

"You will slowly get weaker again and then, towards the very end, your organs will start to shut down one by one. Scarlet, there's nothing much…" Poppy started, but Scarlet put her hand up to stop the woman.

"What am I supposed to tell my daughter? I have an eleven year old daughter that has had no one but me her entire life. How am I supposed to tell that sweet girl that her mother is dying and that there is nothing we can do to stop it? Tell me how you can fix that." Scarlet had tears running down her face. Minerva scooted closer to the woman and used her other hand to wipe the tears away and run it through her hair.

"Shh, Scarlet. Your daughter is very strong. She will learn how to cope. It will be hard, but—" Minerva tried soothing her.

"Stop." Scarlet cut the deputy headmistress off. "My daughter should not have to deal with anything! Again, she is eleven. I have been the only parent she's ever had." Scarlet threw her hands in the air then used them to cover her face. "I have to tell him now. He'll want to raise his daughter."

Minerva put a hand on her arm to stop her, "Scarlet, you have time to consider this. Right now, you need to figure out what you want to tell your daughter."

"The truth, obviously. I refuse to keep anything from her." Scarlet said affronted. Tears were no longer falling from her eyes, but they were red.

"Does she know about her father? You've kept that from her," Minerva pointed out.

"Minerva, I've kept that from everyone. My daughter does know that Sirius Black is not her father. I told her as much after her ninth birthday. She doesn't know who he is, but she does know a lot about the man that I did know." Scarlet told her then ran her hands down her face. "Do I tell her tonight Minerva? It seems cruel, but I don't want to keep this from her any longer than necessary, but is it too soon."

Minerva shrugged, "I don't think that there will ever be a right time to tell her. She starts school in about a month. I suggest telling her very soon, though." She paused for a moment to think. "How about this; I will go and get pajamas for the both of you and you can stay in my quarters tonight. Yeah, does that sound good?"

The blonde haired woman shook her head. "We better not. I saw Severus earlier and we had…a bit of a hostile encounter."

Poppy snorted, "I would say. The two of you acted like children."

Scarlet shrugged and gave a weak smile before turning and facing Minerva, "I think it would be better if we stayed at home tonight. We'll see how she reacts after I tell her, then we'll see if we stay for supper."

"You should feed her then tell her. I would actually enjoy company tonight. I'll call Albus and tell him he can join us as well." With that, Poppy went to firecall Albus. Minerva had already called a house elf to bring supper for five. Minerva took Scarlet's hand again and gave it a squeeze.

"It will be fine, Scarlet. I promise."

Scarlet gave a weak nod in reply. "I pray that it will, but I just don't know." Suddenly, the fireplace erupted into flames and out popped a little dark haired girl. When Scarlynn saw her mother, her face broke out into a huge smile and she ran over and leaped onto the bed. She didn't appear to have noticed the sad look on Minerva's face or the tears swelling in her mother's eyes as she hugged her. Scarlet squeezed the girl tighter before she released her and Scarlynn leaned back to sit comfortably on the bed.

"Mom, guess what!" Scarlynn exclaimed, clearly excited. Minerva got up and quickly walked over to where Albus was standing to tell him what had happened.

Scarlet put on a smile and asked, "What happened? I can only imagine you blew Albus's mind with your piano solo."

Scarlynn laughed and Scarlet was happy to note that it was very carefree. It wouldn't be for much longer, however. "Well, that too, but I also got to see Fawkes on his burning day. It was so cool! Then Professor Dumbledore and I started talking about Phoenixes. Did you know that Fawkes is the first Phoenix to live at Hogwarts in over two hundred years?"

Scarlet carded her hand through her daughter's hair. "No, I didn't know that. I'm glad that you had fun."

"Oh, I did," Scarlynn exclaimed, but the smile from her face fell and her face grew serious. "What happened, Mom? Why do you look so sad?"

Scarlet gave out a choked laugh. "Noth—Sweetie, let's eat then I'll tell you."

"No," Scarlynn said frantically looking at the sad faces of Minerva, Albus, and Poppy then she turned and looked at her mother. "What happened? Something is seriously wrong. What is it?"

Minerva made to come over and stop her, but Scarlet stopped the woman. "Scarlynn, I don't know if you're ready for this."

"Like hell I'm not." Scarlynn gave her mother a desperate look.

Scarlet carded both hands through her daughter's hair, but she didn't say anything for a minute. When she finally spoke, it was quiet and defeated, "I should scold you for language like that but considering the circumstances, I won't. Sweetie, I'll tell you, but you have to realize that this will be hard for both you and me. Are you willing to listen to what I have to tell you?" Scarlynn nodded. Scarlet looked over at the trio standing by Poppy's office. "Are you three going to come over and sit by me, or are you going to just stand there and stare at us?" The three exchanged glances before coming over and pulling up a chair next to Scarlet's bed. Scarlet took a shaky breath before saying, "Scarlynn, I…I have cancer."

"What-are—are you going to get better?" Scarlynn asked shocked.

Scarlet couldn't keep the tears back any longer, "No, sweetie, I'm not going to get any better."

Scarlynn started to cry at this. She angrily wiped the tears away. "How…how long do…"

"A year." Scarlynn launched herself at her mother and broke down. Scarlet was letting the tears freely fall as she gently rocked her daughter back and forth. She was rubbing her daughter's back as she looked at Minerva and Poppy who also had tears in their eyes; Albus sat there with a sad look on his face, and the twinkle in his eye was absent. "I only get one more year with you, my little flower petal. I won't get to see you grow. It's not fair, and you can cry as much as you want. You will get through this, you will stay strong. Shh, it's okay." She kissed the top of the girl's head, knowing that none of these words were helping.

Finally, twenty minutes later, Scarlynn had cried herself into a fitful sleep and Scarlet wanted to take her daughter home, but first, the four adults needed to talk about something. She adjusted the girl on the bed so she would stay asleep and quietly got up. She put a monitoring charm on the sleeping child before motioning to the others to follow her to Poppy's office. Scarlet slumped into a chair and buried her face in her hands. Minerva scooted her chair next to hers and placed a comforting hand on her arm. The other two sat down while Scarlet turned to face Minerva, "That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do." She whispered and Minerva drew her into a hug.

"I know. I don't know what else to say." Minerva tried to comfort her.

Scarlet soaked up the warmth and comfort of Minerva's embrace for a few moments before sitting back in her own chair. She looked seriously at the other two before saying, "I know that this isn't the time to be discussing this, but I need to think about who will take care of my daughter when I'm gone."

Dumbledore patted the woman's hand, "No you don't have to think about this now. You have time."

Scarlet shook her head, "That's just it; I don't have time. I've been thinking about this for a while, and I need all the time I can get to make sure my daughter is set with her new guardian."

Minerva sat a little straighter in her chair, "Don't be silly, Scarlet. I'll take Scarlynn and raise her as my own. I love her and I would be able to provide her with a good home."

"I know you would Minerva, but I was thinking that it may be time to tell Severus," Scarlet began.

"Well…I…you want Severus to raise Scarlynn?" Poppy asked dumbfounded.

"Why wouldn't I? She's his daughter." She turned to look at Minerva. "I have an idea, but it may be incredibly stupid."

"Well, I believed hiding the truth from my son was very stupid, but I went along with that," Minerva sighed. "There's nothing stopping me this time."

"What is your plan, Scarlet?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle slowly returning to his eye.

"Well, I want to ask Severus if he would take her and not tell him that she is his," Scarlet began uncertainly.

"Okay and what would that accomplish? You realize that he will never go for it. He won't raise Sirius Black's daughter." Poppy chimed in.

"I know, but…I want him to get to know and love Scarlynn for her; not feel forced to take her in just because she's blood. I will tell him eventually." She added when she saw the look on Minerva's face. "Just not right away. I'll let him meet her first, then I'll talk to him. Please, just work with me on this."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement as did Poppy, but Minerva still looked weary. "If your plan doesn't work, I will claim full custody of her."

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Scarlynn agreed as she rose from the table. "I trust you all to keep this in total confidence?"

"Of course, my dear. Just know that whatever you need, I can help with." Dumbledore offered.

"You know I won't tell anyone, dear," Poppy exclaimed as she came over and gave Scarlet a hug.

"I support you. Just…try not to hurt him again," Minerva whispered in her ear as she drew her in for her own hug.

"I won't. I just want what's best for my little girl," Scarlynn whispered back.

"I know."

Scarlet removed herself from the hug and looked at the trio standing in front of her. "I best take my daughter home now. I have a feeling it's going to be a rough night."

With that, Scarlet swept over to where her daughter was sleeping, gently picked her up, and headed over to the fireplace. Before flooing home, Scarlet turned to Minerva and said, "I'll be in contact. I'm sure we'll see you in the next couple of weeks before school starts."

Minerva nodded. "Yes, you most certainly will. Owl if you need anything." Scarlet nodded and, with that, the pair flooed home. Minerva turned and looked at the other, and Dumbledore spoke first.

"Hmm. Well, this is…unexpected. I am sorry about the circumstances that bring this situation about, but I am not sorry for what I believe the outcome to be."

"Don't you dare meddle in this, Albus Dumbledore," Minerva warned the old man.

Dumbledore raised his hands in surrender. "Minerva, I don't intend to get myself involved in this. I believe it will just work itself out."

Minerva shook her head sadly, "I hope so, I really hope so."

* * *

Down in his private quarters, Severus Snape sat in front of his fireplace with a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. In short, Snape was pissed at what had happened today in the hospital wing. He had not seen much of Scarlet Rose over the last eleven years. They had occasionally run into each other in Diagon Alley or he had seen her when she was over visiting his mother. He had also seen Scarlet's daughter a couple times as well. He had never spoken a word the girl, but he had seen what she looked like. She looked like her mother with traces of the mutt, Black, in her. Over the last few years, Minerva had tried to tell him about that little girl, but every time he had refused to listen to her. She had tried to show him pictures of her growing up, yet he chose to ignore it.

He didn't want a reminder of what he lost. He didn't want to see what he had missed out on. He usually didn't think about Scarlet and their past, but seeing her today had sparked a memory. It wasn't seeing her that had sparked this, it was what she said. Snape had never paid attention to what the name of Scarlet's daughter was. He usually referred to her as Black's spawn or Rose's child, but to actually hear the name had angered him. She had named her daughter that just to piss him off, to rub it in his face that the child wasn't his. He took a sip of his drink as he thought back nineteen years ago.

_It was a warm June day and three fourth year students were sitting by the lake after their exams. Severus Snape threw his shoulder bag on the ground then plopped down right next to it. His two friends, Lily Evans and Scarlet Rose who were both in Gryffindor house, sat down on either side of him. Severus leaned back up against the nearest tree before asking, "How do you think your exams went?"_

_Lily immediately answered him. "I think I did really well on my Transfiguration and Potions ones thanks to you Severus. Charms I'm pretty sure I did the best one. I don't know about anything else though. I mean, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy were a bit of a challenge. Oh just think, next year we'll be OWL students! We'll have to work—"_

_"Lily, calm down and breathe before you have a stroke or something," Scarlet jokingly said to her friend._

_Severus shook his head at her response. "You can't have a stroke from lack of oxygen."_

_Scarlet shrugged. "Just the same, I'm super glad that those exams are over. I think I did the best I could and now I'm ready to go home."_

_"I don't get to leave Hogwarts. Minerva says that we will probably be staying here for most of the summer. She told me we might go and spend a week at the beach, but I told her it didn't matter to me. I was just happy that I didn't have to go back to my father." Severus told the two girls as he ripped apart the grass in front of him._

_Lily laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be lonely without you this summer, but I'm glad you don't have to go back to that vile man." Lily sighed. "I guess that I'll just have to tolerate Petunia all by myself."_

_Severus's mother had died the spring of his third year. When he had returned home that summer, Tobias Snape had been horrible towards his son. Severus would often come over to Lily's with bruises on his back and legs. When he arrived at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall had noticed something wrong with him immediately. She had taken him to the hospital wing and, once Pomfrey had removed the glamours he had cast on himself, had helped heal him. She stayed by his bed the whole night and held him when he awoke from nightmares. By the end of that week, Minerva had obtained guardianship over one Severus Snape. For Christmas, she had presented him with adoption papers and he had officially become her son._

_Scarlet groaned as she lay back on the ground. "Lily, I know Petunia's a bitch, but at least your parents love you. Mine are going to be horrible this summer. Last summer, when my sister graduated, it was Denise this and Denise that, but nothing mattered when it came to yours truly. They had all of their attention on her. Mother wrote to me the other day and told me that we are having Denise's wedding at our estate in August, so it looks like a fun summer for me."_

_"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Scarlet. Maybe Minerva will let you come and stay with us for a week or two over the holidays," Severus offered._

_"That sounds fantastic, but Mother won't let me; she already informed me in the letter. She told me that I was coming home to help prepare for my sister's wedding and I was not to ask to stay anywhere else for family is more important than anything else." Scarlet closed her eyes and yawned. "When I grow up and have kids, I'm going to treat them all equally. No one child shall be loved more than another."_

_Severus nodded his head in agreement. "Me too. If I have kids, I'm going to treat them way better than I was ever treated by my father."_

_Lily looked up at the clouds deep in thought. "If I ever have kids, I think that I would want a boy than a girl so my daughter could have an older brother to protect her. I would name my son Harry and my daughter Elizabeth."_

_Scarlet let out a laugh. "Do you already have your kids names picked out? Wow Lils, I didn't know you were planning that far ahead in life."_

_Lily reached around Severus and gave her friend a shove. "I don't plan on having kids anytime soon, but it's fun to think ahead." She turned to face both of her friends, pushing her long red hair out of her face. "What about you two? What would you name your future children?"_

_Scarlet shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe Serenity for a girl and I like Harrison for a boy."_

_"Well, I would name my son either Sebastian or Shawn. What?" Severus asked when he heard his two friends start laughing._

_"You-you would – name your – son Sebastian?" Lily gasped through her laughter._

_Severus looked affronted. "Sebastian is a very respectable name thank you very much. He will be a Potions Master like me." _

_Scarlet placed a hand on his arm and said seriously. "Well, then Sebastian will be perfect if he is to be a grumpy potions master like his father." She burst out laughing at the look on his face._

_"Hey, I'm not grumpy. Snarky and sarcastic like a true Slytherin, maybe, but grumpy, I think not."_

_Scarlet shook her head at her friend's words, "Well then Mister Slytherin, what would you name your daughter?"_

_"Hm, oh that's easy. I would name her Scarlynn, a combination of my two favorite girls' names."_

_Both girls lightly punched both his arms. "Nice move, Severus." Lily said with a laugh._

Snape finished off the last of his drink as he pulled himself out of his memory. He knew that when Potter and Rose came to school this year, Dumbledore would ask him to protect them, which he knew he would do. However, he knew that they would be just like their fathers: lazy, arrogant, and have feelings of superiority over everyone else. It would be different this time, though. This time, Snape was the one in charge not Potter and his sidekick Black. Oh, Snape would never make the children pay for the sins of their fathers, but he would come as close as he could. Revenge on the children for the sins and crimes of their parents. Yes, Potter and Black had stolen the two things that he had loved most in the world, and even though they weren't here, they would pay for what they did. Their children were at his mercy this time.

* * *

Here's chapter two. Review and tell me your thoughts!


	3. Discussions and Diagon Alley

**Alright here's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Part of this is taken from the Sorcerer's Stone. Speaking of which, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I don't.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Discussions and Diagon Alley

Scarlet felt movement beside her on the bed and she slowly opened her eyes. It had been a long night for both her and her daughter. The girl had woken up twice with nightmares and it had taken Scarlet almost an hour to calm her down each time. She cast a tempus charm and saw that it was almost eight. She turned to see that her daughter was awake, but she was looking at her with sad eyes. Scarlet ran a hand through her daughter's hair. A tear ran down the girl's face. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

She sniffled. "What's going to happen to me? Where am I gonna go?"

Scarlet let out a long sigh. She had hoped that this conversation wouldn't take place until later this week or at least later in the day. However, the woman knew that her daughter was smart and was also someone who liked to know everything that was going to happen. Scarlet laid back down and faced her daughter and decided to tell her the truth. "Scarlynn, I want you first to know that this is killing me inside. I never wanted to leave you alone, never mind so soon. I wanted to see you graduate, fall in love, get married, have kids…I wanted to see all of it. But, as it is, I will only get to see you complete your first year at Hogwarts. As it is, I think I have a good idea on who I would like to raise you."

She paused before continuing. "Scarlynn, remember how I told you that Sirius Black isn't your father? Remember how I told you that that must remain a secret?" She waited until the young girl nodded and those black eyes looked at her questioningly. "Twelve years ago, I fell in love with one of my best friends. We had been friends since our very first train ride when we were eleven. I met him and my other friend, a little girl with fiery red hair, after they had been driven out of their compartment by two arrogant prats. Anyways, the boy was sorted into Slytherin and both of us girls were sorted into Gryffindor. We were disappointed that we had been separated, but we decided to remain friends."

"Mom?" the black haired girl asked.

"Yes?" she brushed a piece of black hair out of her daughter's face.

"Was the girl Lily?"

"Yes. The girl was Lily Evans. She lived by our Slytherin friend and they had been friends for years before they met me. Anyways, in the spring of our third year, our friend's mother died and when he went back to live with his father who was not a nice man. He hurt his son and when he returned that school year, one of the professors found out and removed him from his home. That professor later adopted him. For the next two years, we all got along really well until the end of our fifth year when Lily had a fight with him and the two barely spoke after that. It was rather hard to be the in between friend for these two, but I found that it was worth it.

I started dating your father when we were in our seventh year. We kept our relationship quiet because we wanted our privacy, but it was wonderful. He treated me so well. He made me feel like a princess and I knew that he would never do anything to hurt me. After we graduated, he became a spy against Voldemort. We continued to date for the next couple of years but then I found out that I was pregnant. Don't." She stated when she saw her daughter looking down and had a sad expression on her face. She put a finger under chin and tilted it up so she could look Scarlynn in the eye. "I don't regret having you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I wouldn't change any of it. I love you. Do you understand?" The girl gave her mother a smile and a small nod. Scarlet released the girl's chin and wiped the dried tears from her face.

"When I found out that I was pregnant I was so happy, yet I was so scared. Your father was in Voldemort's inner circle as a spy and his life, my life, and your life would have been in danger if he found out. I went to Lily and James and asked them what they thought I should do. James's friend Sirius Black was over at the time and the four of us came up with our brilliant plan. Sirius Black would become your father, but I absolutely refused to use the charms that Lily suggested. She wanted to put a powerful glamour on you to make you look like Sirius's daughter, but I refused until I saw you. I knew that I would never use it unless you looked too much like your father.

The night that I told your father that I was having Sirius's child was the worst night of my life. He was planning on proposing to me that night and I broke his heart. I had never seen him so crushed. I knew that I wanted him in your life and I planned on telling him after Voldemort was destroyed, but then our whole plan fell apart. When Voldemort fell, it was not what we had hoped for. Lily and James were dead, Sirius was in Azkaban, and the Ministry was rounding up anyone with the dark mark on their arm. I had hoped that after about five years or so, I would be able to tell him, but I was a coward. He turned bitter towards me and I was scared to admit to him that I had lied to him. It was easier to take you away from him and hide in the muggle world where you could grow. So, I'm sorry that I kept you from him. I know that if he had been here, he would have loved you with all of his heart."

Scarlet had tears in her eyes, but when she looked at her daughter, she was surprised by what she saw. The girl wasn't crying nor did she show any emotion on her face. Her onyx eyes were piercing her mother's, almost as if they were searching for something. Scarlet let out a laugh at the sight. "You look like your father when you do that."

"Who is he?" The question caught Scarlet off guard.

"What?"

"I asked who he is. You never mentioned a name. Who is my father?" The black eyes pierced the woman's face, searching, hoping for an answer to her question.

"Your father is…" Scarlet took a deep breath. "Scarlynn Maggie Rose, your father is Severus Snape."

Scarlynn's eyes got wide with surprise and excitement. "Severus Snape, the potions master? He's a professor at Hogwarts. Wait, isn't he Minerva's son? So, Minerva's really my grandma, isn't she?"

"Yes." Scarlet nodded in agreement. "Minerva knew of the plan before I even went through with it. She wanted to be a part of your life and by me making her your godmother she could be without raising suspicion."

Scarlynn slowly nodded, trying to take this all in. "So, when you…when you're not here anymore, will he raise me?"

"That is my hope. I have an idea, but you have to be okay with it for this to work."

Scarlynn propped her head up and nodded in agreement. "I will do anything. I want to be with my father. If I can't have you, then I want to know him."

Scarlet gave her daughter a smile, "I know you do. Here's what I was thinking. I plan on letting him meet you first in class then I plan on talking to him and letting him know what's going. I plan on telling him that I named him your godfather and it is my wish for him to raise you. I would like him to get to know you for you, not just because he feels like he has to. I will tell him later. I don't know when, but he will know the truth before you start school next year."

"So you want me to lie to him? Keep who I am from my own father? And what happens if he doesn't want me? What happens to me then? You won't be here, he won't want me, and that leaves me, all alone with no one." Scarlynn buried her face in her pillow as the tears ran down her face again. She didn't want to be left alone.

Meanwhile, Scarlet had gotten out of the bed and walked around to the other side of it. She knelt down beside her daughter and ran her fingers through the black hair. After several moments of this, Scarlet quietly said, "Hey, none of that. Scarlynn, look at me." Scarlynn sniffled before turning to face her mother. Scarlet gently grabbed both sides of her daughter's face and used her thumbs to wipe the tears away. "Scarlynn, I promise you that you will never be left alone. Minerva has already informed me that if your father doesn't wish to raise you, she will take on the job in an instance. She and I both love you very much. Rest assured, you will never be left alone."

Scarlynn shook her head. "You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me. What don't I understand?"

"You're going to leave me. I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to leave and have me be thrown upon someone. I don't want you to leave." Scarlynn broke down again and nothing Scarlet said or did could get the girl to calm down. Finally she just gave up and crawled back into the bed and held her daughter. After half an hour, the girl fell into a fitful sleep and her mother let out a long sigh of exhaustion.

At around midday, the floo flared to life inside the kitchen. Scarlet quietly got out of the bed and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. As she stepped into the kitchen, she saw a stressed out Minerva McGonagall sitting at the table with her head in her hands. Scarlet went about making a pot of tea and set a cup of it in front of Minerva before sitting down with her own cup. "Rough morning, Minerva?" Scarlet asked with an amused grin on her face.

Minerva looked at her with a serious look on her face. "Scarlet, I have had the worst morning. Harry Potter has not received any of his letters and I've sent about a thousand of them. Albus is sending Hagrid to fetch him at midnight tonight to deliver his letter on his birthday. I'm still trying to sort out timetables and I can't concentrate because I can't stop thinking about you. How are you today?"

Scarlet shrugged. "I've had better days. Truthfully, I've had much better days. Scarlynn was up all night with nightmares then our discussion didn't go at all the way I had intended. She's not upset about the fact that I lied to her about her father or my plan really. No, she doesn't want me to leave her. Minerva, I don't want to leave her. I don't want to die and leave her to fend for herself." Scarlet turned and buried her face in Minerva's shoulder and cried while Minerva rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"I know, I know. Shh. It's not fair is it? I know you don't want this. None of us want you to go, but there's nothing we can do now. Just cry and then try and be strong."

It took several minutes before Minerva was able to calm the woman down. Finally, Scarlet pulled herself out of Minerva's embrace and wiped her eyes and nose with the handkerchief Minerva had offered her. "I'm fine, Minerva. I'll be fine."

Minerva shook her head. "No, you won't be fine, Scarlet. You have a very serious illness that will eventually take your life. Of course you're not alright."

Scarlet slammed a hand on the table top. "Damn it, Minerva! It will not eventually take my life. There is no eventually about this. I have a year. One single year. I…that's all the time I have left with my daughter. That's all the time I have left to convince Severus to take in and raise his daughter. I won't get to see her grow up with him and I won't get to see the woman she'll grow into. I have a year and I can't do all that in a year." Scarlet was out of her chair and pacing in the kitchen furious.

"Part of this is your fault, you know." Minerva said as she re-filled her cup of tea.

"What the hell do you mean?" Scarlet stopped pacing and looked at her old Transfiguration professor.

"You could have watched her grow up with him. You didn't need to keep him in the dark. Now you only have a year left and that is going to be you watching a man bond with his enemy's daughter. Truly, Scarlet, you have gotten yourself into quite the mess here. Yes you have a year, but use that year. Use it to quit your job and do what you wish. Use it to watch Severus get to know Scarlynn. Use this time to your advantage. Don't waste it just because you're bitter about the fact you only have a year left. Use that time to live. Start tomorrow by taking your daughter to Diagon Alley. You may meet a Mister Potter whilst there." Minerva added with a smile.

Scarlet stood and gripped the chair in front of her. Minerva was right of course. She couldn't just waste away what precious time she had left. There were things that she wanted to do yet with her life before this year was up. The only problem was she was afraid and she didn't know why. She slowly nodded as Minerva's words sank in. "You're right of course." She quietly said a moment later. "That is entirely my fault. I shouldn't have hid her from him. I plan on making that right though. No matter what. I think you're right though, I might take her to get her school supplies tomorrow. She deserves a chance to get out and have fun."

"Where are we going Mom?" a sleepy voice asked from the hallway. Minerva turned to see Scarlynn standing in the doorway rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She opened her arms and Scarlynn walked over and embraced her godmother.

"I know who you are now," the young girl whispered in Minerva's ear.

"And what is it that you know, Miss Rose?" Minerva asked as Scarlynn pulled away.

"That you're my grandmother. You adopted my dad." Scarlynn stated.

Minerva nodded. "Yes, I did and yes I am. I hope that this doesn't change anything with us?"

Scarlynn shook her head. "Oh no, it won't. I'm just glad to get to have a real, whole family."

"Well, you know what this means, don't you? Now that you know you're my granddaughter." Minerva asked the girl with a raised eyebrow. Scarlet let out a small chuckle at the professor's antics.

Scarlynn shook her head at the question. "No, I don't."

"I get to spoil her now more than ever," she said with a slight smirk. "Ow!" she exclaimed as Scarlet lightly hit her arm. "Scarlet Rose! How dare you hit a professor."

"Stop it, Minerva. Just because she found your actual relationship to her does not mean you get to spoil her now and just remember, you stopped being my professor years ago."

Minerva pointed a finger at the blonde haired woman. "That may be, but I am still her grandmother and now that she knows it, I can spoil her. Merlin knows I've done more for her than her other grandmother has." She stopped and placed a hand over her mouth. "Scarlet, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Scarlet waved her off and went about cleaning the kitchen. "Don't worry about it. We haven't spoken to them in months. Did you know that my sister plans on sending her twin girls to Beauxbatons this year instead of Hogwarts? Did you know I didn't even hear that from her? I heard it from one of the women at the clothing shop when I went to pick up Scarlynn's jeans. Yeah, my mother didn't even send Scarlynn a card or anything for her birthday! The nerve of that woman. Minerva," she turned to face her, "make sure she doesn't get custody of Scarlynn. Promise me that you will fight for her if that happens."

"You know I will, Scarlet."

"Don't worry, Mom. I would never go and live with them. They don't love me anyways. I never want to stay with people who don't love me." Scarlynn said as she poured herself a glass of orange juice, not noticing the look that was exchanged between her mother and grandmother.

Minerva spoke first. "Don't worry, kitten, I won't let that happen. Now, I have something for you." Minerva pulled a small pouch out of her robe pocket and dropped it in Scarlynn's open hands. "Here's some money to spend on your trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Buy some new books to read at Hogwarts."

"Minerva, didn't we just talk about this. Honestly!" Scarlet exclaimed in mock exasperation.

"Well, what can I say?" Minerva asked as Scarlynn laughed.

"Mom, why are goblins so grouchy all the time? I mean, they get to be around all that money all the time, so I don't get what their problem is," Scarlynn asked her mother as she skipped down the busy walkway leading away from Gringotts to the rest of Diagon Alley.

"Hmm…well, goblins are greedy because they are around money all the time. And I think they also don't like wizards very much from what I remember from History of Magic."

"Oh, I know all about the goblin wars. I read _History of Magic _in Albus's office when I stayed with Minerva a couple months ago. I think we treated them very unfairly. Did you know that there was this Potions Master that would only work with goblins? I mean he was half crazy but still. At least the man tried to engage in goblin cooperation." Scarlynn told her mother as they headed toward the apothecary.

Scarlet laughed at her daughter's antics. "Did you read that in one of your history of potions books?"

"Yes, you know I did," Scarlynn gave her mother a quick smile then continued walking down the cobblestone path. "It was actually called _Potions and Creatures _and it was a great read. I still need to complete my _History of Potions_ series. There's three more books to get."

"You're just like your father sometimes. Potions and books. Those were his two favorite things." Scarlet said as they approached the shop.

"Well, he must have liked you as well…and Lily." Scarlynn said.

"Oh, he did, but we were the two that hurt him the most. Now, we need to get your things here. We still need to get robes, books, a pet if you wish, and a wand." Scarlet listed the remaining items off of the list as she opened the door to the apothecary. As soon as the scents hit her, Scarlet was drawn into a memory.

_Severus and Scarlet entered the apothecary with Minerva following closely behind them. The two were entering their sixth year and this was Severus's first Diagon Alley trip without Lily. Minerva had offered to take Scarlet with them because Scarlet had written earlier in the summer complaining of her parent's normal selfish behavior. They had decided to make the apothecary their last stop because both women knew that Severus would want to spend a lot of time in there. When they entered the store, Severus went to talk to the shopkeeper while Scarlet and Minerva went to refill both students' potion kits. After they were filled, Minerva gave Scarlet a few galleons to pay for Severus's ingredients and told the girl she would go and get owl treats for both of the students' owls. After she left, Scarlet walked over where some of the plant ingredients were. She breathed in the smells and closed her eyes. A voice behind her startled her. "That's sandalwood. It's one of my favorite ingredients."_

_Scarlet turned around to see Severus looking at her with an amused expression on his face. He walked over to stand by her side and picked a piece of it up. He held it in the palm of his hand, "Close your eyes and actually smell this." He stood there while Scarlet smelt the plant. She opened her eyes and looked directly into his onyx ones._

_"It smells wonderful. I see why you like it so much. Wait…isn't that what you burn in your room in Minerva's quarters?"_

_He nodded. "It was my mother's favorite thing to burn in the house while my father would go away. She always smelled like it, too. After she died and I moved in with Minerva, I started burning it once a week in my room. It helps me remember her." He put the sandalwood back into the container._

_"It is a beautiful smell. You know what, Severus? You smell like it, too." She laughed at the expression on his face. He put an arm around her and joined in a minute later._

"Madame, are you alright?" the clerk asked her, pulling her out of her trance.

She nodded at the man. "I'm fine. I was just bringing my daughter in to retrieve her Hogwarts things and I guess I was just reminiscing. Forgive me."

The man waved her off. "First child to go to Hogwarts?"

"First and only. She is looking forward to Potions class the most, however, I don't know how that will go for her. She's smart, don't get me wrong. She found my old Potions books last month and read the first and second year texts and loved them. She's also read several other Potions books and enjoyed them as well. I'm worried about Professor Snape. He and I don't get along and I'm worried that he will hurt her chance at learning."

The man nodded and looked over at where Scarlynn was being helped by one of the other workers who was in deep conversation with the girl about all the different ingredients. "She seems like she would be a good student. Curious and knowledgeable enough. Don't worry about Severus Snape. I don't know what happened to the excited and bright student that used to come in here and chat with me, but he's still a brilliant professor and one of the best potions masters I've had the privilege of knowing. He's still there, somewhere deep inside that shell of his."

"Yes, I quite agree," Scarlet said, watching as her daughter moved away from the insects and animal parts to the plants. "I remember that man very well. I'm afraid that I built some of that shell."

The man moved from behind the counter and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Scarlet Rose, never look back at your regrets. Yes, you may have helped build that shell, but he kept it up and has let no one break it down. Now, go and help your daughter gather the rest of her supplies. Make sure she gets a good cauldron and equipment set. That will really impress old Snape."

"Ha, I'm sure that it would," Scarlet laughed at the older man's antics while she walked over to where her daughter was. She thanked the shop worker for her help, but she told the woman she could take over from here. Scarlet smiled when she realized what ingredient it was that had her daughter so intrigued. Scarlet picked a piece of it up and dropped it in her daughter's hands. "This was-is your father's favorite ingredient. It reminded him of his birth mother. She used to burn it and so did he when he moved in with Minerva. His robes smell like it…or at least they did back then. Come on, let's get the rest of your supplies." With that, Scarlynn added the sandalwood to her collection and then helped her mother pick out a cauldron and other needed things. When they were checking out, the old wizard added a book into the cauldron.

"Free of charge, make sure you use it to blow your professor's mind," he said with a wink.

Scarlynn beamed up at the man, "Thank you, sir! I will!"

Scarlet smiled while she gave the man the right amount of money for their purchases. "Thank you again, for everything."

"You're very welcome. Now go on, you have lots of other things to buy," he ushered them out of the shop.

"Where to now, Mom? Madame Malkin's for my robes?" Scarlynn asked already heading towards the shop.

"Well, seeing as you're already heading over that way…oh, hello Hagrid!" Scarlet cheerfully greeted the tall man walking back from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well, 'ello there Scarlet. It's been a long time. And 'ello there Scarlynn, my goodness you've grown since the last time I saw you," Hagrid said beaming at the pair before him.

"What are you doing here, Hagrid?" Scarlynn asked.

"I'm just taking Harry for his school supplies. Left him in Madame Malkin's while I got meself a pick-me up at the Leaky Cauldron. I just thought that I would go and get us both some ice cream," Hagrid explained.

"Well Scarlynn, if you would like to go in and get yourself fitted I will go with Hagrid to get us a treat. I think this should be enough for your robes," Scarlet told the girl while handing her some galleons.

"Thanks Mom. I promise not to cause too much trouble," Scarlynn said cheekily with a smile on her face.

"Go on then," Scarlet gave her daughter a friendly push into the shop.

Upon entering the shop, Scarlynn was not greeted by Madame Malkin, but one of her assistants. "Hogwarts?" the woman asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Scarlynn replied.

"Well, we have two other students back here, but I'm sure we can fit you in back there," the woman said as she led Scarlynn to the back of the shop.

Upon entering the room, she could hear the conversation taking place and immediately recognized the voice of none other than Draco Malfoy. "Know what house you'll be in yet?"

She heard another voice, one that she didn't recognize, respond, "No."

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family had been—imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Scarlynn was curious to hear the boy's reply, but all he said was, "Hmm." Scarlynn smiled to herself. The boy was obviously muggle raised and had no idea about the wizarding world. Oh well, he seemed better than Malfoy.

"Here we are, dear, stand up there while I get you fitted," the woman said as Scarlynn stood up on a stool.

"Oh, hello there. Hogwarts as well?" Malfoy asked her.

"Well, I would hope so Malfoy. Are you going there as well?" Scarlynn asked as the robe was slipped on over her head.

"Obviously. Wait, do I know you from somewhere?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Scarlynn shrugged, "I'm sure you've seen me around."

"Yes, probably. I say, who's that man?" Both Scarlynn and the other boy turned to see Hagrid standing there, holding two ice cream cones with Scarlet standing next to him in the same predicament.

"That's Hagrid," the boy replied and Scarlynn realized that he must be Harry.

"Oh, I've heard about him. He's sort of a servant, isn't he?" Malfoy asked while Scarlynn rolled her eyes at the boy.

Harry seemed to be thinking along the same lines as she was, "He's the gamekeeper."

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage—lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

_The great prat, _Scarlynn thought and was about to say something before Harry jumped in, "I think he's brilliant."

"Do you?" Scarlynn wanted to laugh at how big Malfoy's eyes got when he asked the question. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents? Who's that woman with him?"

"My parents are dead and I don't who the woman is," Harry told Malfoy.

"Oh, sorry," he drawled, clearly not sorry at all.

"Malfoy, you know that's my mother, or do you not remember her?" Scarlynn asked, trying to draw the attention away from Harry. Scarlynn and Draco had gone to a child magic camp three summers in a row and Scarlynn knew that Malfoy recognized her mother.

"Oh yes, I remember her now. But, I don't think I was talking to you," he turned his attention back to Harry, "They were our kind weren't they? Your parents, I mean."

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean," Harry confirmed, clearly not wanting to talk to the boy any longer.

Before Malfoy could respond, the woman working on his robes told him he was done and set to go. "See you two at school." He said before paying for the robes and exiting the shop.

"Prat," Scarlynn whispered under breath and Madame Malkin chuckled. Scarlynn blushed, not realizing that anyone had heard her. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, dear. I think you'll find that most people agree with you," the woman said as she continued working on Harry's robes.

"Who was that?" Harry asked Scarlynn.

"His name is Draco Malfoy. His family is one of the oldest wizarding families out there and also one of the richest. They also have a bit of a dark background, but due to the amount of money they donate to this cause and that, no one really questions it," Scarlynn explained.

"Alright dear, you're all finished." Madame Malkin told Harry and he hopped off the stool. "She's almost done as well, if you would like to wait for her." She told Harry, seeing that he wanted to keep talking to Scarlynn.

"So, you're going to Hogwarts as well?" Harry asked, trying to think of something to say to the girl.

"Yep, sure am. I'm so excited. I grew up in the muggle world, but my mom's a witch and my godmother works at Hogwarts, so the two of them have taught me a lot about magic, but I want to learn as much as possible. Did you grow up in the muggle world, too?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. I just found out I was a wizard yesterday actually," Harry told her.

"Really? Well, that's interesting," Scarlynn said, but before she could say anything else, the woman told her that she was done and ready. Scarlynn hopped down and offered her hand to Harry. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Scarlynn, Scarlynn Rose."

Harry took her hand and shook it, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Scarlynn heard a tiny gasp behind her, but she chose to ignore it. "Pleasure to meet you Harry. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we see if you and Hagrid could join Mom and me to finish up our shopping."

"Sounds like a great idea," Harry told her with a smile and the two exited the shop to greet the adults outside who had ice cream waiting for them.

"Hey Mom, is it ok if Harry and Hagrid join us? They have to go to the same places we do," Scarlynn asked before taking a bite of her cone.

"I don't see why not as long as Hagrid's alright with it as well," Scarlet told her daughter.

"It's fine by me," Hagrid told the three of them.

"Excellent," Scarlet said before turning her attention to Harry. "Hello Harry, how are you? My name is Scarlet Rose. I knew your mother and father very well. We were friends during and after Hogwarts."

Harry looked at her, his emerald eyes beaming when she mentioned his parents, "You knew my parents?"

Scarlet nodded, "Very well. Your mother, Lily, was my best friend. You look an awful lot like your father, James, but there's no denying that you have your mother's eyes."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Really. I bet that I have a couple of pictures of your mother and me that I would be happy to give you. I'll look and send them with Scarlynn when she goes to Hogwarts."

"That would be great, Ms. Rose," Harry told the woman with excitement.

"Well, we had better go and get your books," Scarlet said leading the group to the bookshop.

Harry turned to face the adults, "What's a Hufflepuff?"

Scarlet laughed at the question, making Harry blush, "Don't be embarrassed, Harry. It's a very good question. Hufflepuff is one of the four houses you can get sorted into at Hogwarts. There's Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. You will spend all seven years at Hogwarts in that house."

"Oh, ok," Harry paused, unsure whether or not to ask his question. "Ms. Rose, what house were my parents in?"

"Both of your parents were in Gryffindor along with myself," Scarlet told him as they entered Flourish and Blotts. "Now, here's your list. Scarlynn, only two other books."

"Yes, Mom," Scarlynn said and the two went to ask the clerk for their books. While they were waiting, Scarlynn walked over to the History section and picked out two books: one involving the history of potion mistresses and the other involving the history of Transfiguration. Harry gave her a curious look.

"Why are you getting the extra ones?" he asked her.

Scarlynn shrugged. "I enjoy reading about the history of things. It helps me understand them more."

"Oh," Harry said. "What's quidditch? The boy in the shop mentioned it."

"It's a sport played on brooms. There's three different balls and seven players on a team. I don't really like it that much, but it can be fun to watch and sometimes I like to play. Hey, I have a book on the history of quidditch. I'll bring it with me to Hogwarts and let you borrow." Scarlynn suggested as the two made their way up to the counter.

"That's be brilliant! Thanks," Harry exclaimed as they paid and thanked the man for their books. As the two exited, they met up with Scarlet and Hagrid.

"We went and picked up quill and parchment for the both of you. Now, we should go and get your wands and then an animal. Sound good?" Upon seeing the two eagerly nod, they entered Ollivanders.

Harry was the first to receive his wand. He ended up testing the before one accepted him. Scarlet had raised an eyebrow at the man's mutterings about Harry's wand and Voldemort's wand sharing the same core. Scarlynn ran into the same problem as Harry and ended up trying about twenty different wands before she found the right one. "Ah, try this one. Ten inches, willow, and Quetzalcoatl feather core, good for Defense."

As soon as Scarlynn held the wand in her hand, she immediately felt warmth radiate from her hand down her arm and she watched purple sparks fly out from the end of it. "Wow." She breathed and Scarlet looked at the man somewhat confused.

"Mr. Ollivander, what is a Quetzalcoatl? I've never heard of it," Scarlet asked.

"It is a type of flying snake found only in the South American regions. I have only ever met one and that was his feather that he gave me. Use that wand well," he said, his last statement directed at Scarlynn.

"Oh, I will, sir," Scarlynn said and the two paid for their wands. After thanking the old wizard, they left the shop and headed towards the pet shop. Scarlet told Hagrid she would take the two inside seeing that the shop was quite small. Inside, Harry rushed over to where he saw a white, snowy owl. Scarlet walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"Do you like this one Harry?" Scarlet asked the boy. She smiled when he nodded.

He reached in the cage and pet the owl, "She's very beautiful. I've never had a pet before."

"Would you like her?" Scarlet asked.

"Very much so," Harry said before he could stop himself.

"I'll buy it for you then. Consider it several years worth of birthday presents from me," Scarlet told the boy.

Harry frantically shook his head, "You don't have to do that, ma'am. I have money. I can—"

"Harry, I want to. I've missed several of them. Let me get you at least one present to make up for the ones that I've missed and the ones that are yet to come that I shall miss as well," Scarlet told the boy.

"What…never mind. Thank you very much, ma'am," Harry thanked her, choosing to ignore the second part of her statement. He figured he would find out later. Scarlet merely nodded in reply and went to find her daughter. She was looking at a small black-banded owl and Scarlet could tell that the girl was in love with it.

"Is this the one you want, flower?" Scarlet asked her daughter.

She nodded, "Yes, Mom. He's beautiful."

"He is indeed," Scarlet agreed. She paid for both birds and the trio left the shop. They met Hagrid outside. "Well, we got everything we needed and should probably be heading home. It was a pleasure seeing you again, Hagrid, and you as well Harry. I hope that you have a wonderful year at Hogwarts."

"It was great to see ya again, Scarlet. Have to have a spot of tea with ya sometime," Hagrid said.

"Yes, we shall," Scarlet agreed.

"Thank you again for my owl, Ms. Rose," Harry said to the woman.

"Your very welcome, Harry," Scarlet motioned to her daughter. "Come on, Scarlynn, let's go home."

"Hey Harry, we should sit together on the train. I'll come and find you. It will be great to have a friend," Scarlynn told him.

"I would like to have a friend entering Hogwarts. I'll see you on the train, Scarlynn," he waved good-bye as both duos parted.

Scarlet looked down at her daughter as she held out her arm, "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did. I'm glad I met Harry," Scarlynn said as she grasped her mother's arm.

"As am I." And with that, the two disapparated with a pop.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you thought! Thanks!**


	4. Trains and Sorting Feasts

**Alright, here's chapter four. More Harry in it! JK Rowling owns him, not I.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Trains and Sorting Feasts**

"Mom, have you seen my _Potions of the Nineteenth Century _book? I can't find it," Scarlynn yelled from the top of the stairs as she moved from in between her bedroom, the bathroom, and the small library/study. "I want to bring it with me."

Scarlet sat down in the nearest armchair and covered her face with one of her hands. Scarlynn was leaving for Hogwarts the next day and had been packing since she had gotten out of bed that morning. Even though they had triple checked everything, Scarlynn was still finding other things she wanted to bring. She had already packed ten extra books, several of her piano books because the headmaster had offered to conjure her a piano, and more than enough parchment to last her three years at Hogwarts. "Scarlynn Maggie, you do not need to bring that book as well. I can owl you more books later and you can owl some back to me. Remember, Hogwarts has a bloodly library; it's not like you're going to run out of books," Scarlet hollered back up the stairs.

"But Mom, why can't I-" Scarlynn started to ask, but Scarlet cut her off.

"Scarlynn, please, I'm tired. You have everything you absolutely need. If you, for some unknown reason, forget something, I shall owl it to you."

Scarlet heard footsteps move into her daughter's bedroom one last time before she heard them quietly walking down the stairs. Scarlet removed the hand from her face and opened her eyes when she felt her daughter standing in front of her. "Sorry, mom. I'm just excited I guess."

Scarlet pulled her in for a hug. "I know, darling. I know how excited you are to go to school, but you need to relax. Everything will be just fine. Now, go back upstairs and put your pajamas on while I make some tea."

"Okay," Scarlynn replied as she pulled away from her mother and trotted back up the stairs. Scarlet slowly rose and made her way to the kitchen to make the tea. She leaned against the counter as it boiled and thought back on the last month. She could slowly feel herself growing weaker as the weeks passed. Poppy had given her a potion that helped keep her energy up, but the side effects of that were horrible. It made her feel sick all of the time and made her have weird mood swings. The only reason she kept taking it was to ensure that she would make it that year for her daughter. Scarlet sighed. It didn't matter what she did; a year was all she was going to get. The kettle went off and Scarlet proceeded to make it and when she brought it out, she saw Scarlynn sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Keeping my spot warm for me, flower?" Scarlet asked her daughter as she sat down next to the girl.

"Of course, Mom. What other purpose do I serve here?" Scarlynn asked her mother cheekily.

Scarlet laughed as she handed her daughter a cup of tea. "Well, you don't do anything else productive around here, so I guess keeping people's seats warm is about all you're good at."

"That will do me a lot of good at Hogwarts. Can't cast magic, but, hey, I can sure keep your seat warm for you," Scarlynn joked back.

Scarlet laughed once more before facing her daughter with a serious expression. "Are you ready for school tomorrow, Scarlynn?"

Scarlynn was quiet for a couple minutes before answering her mother. When she did, there was no amount of joking left in her voice. "I think so. I mean, I'm so excited to go and learn all that I can, but I guess that I'm also kind of scared as well. I'm scared to be away from you. I'm scared of this whole situation with…my father. I'm also scared of being sorted-"

Before Scarlynn could say anything else, her mother cut her off. "Scarlynn, I know that you're scared, but there's no need to be. I know that you don't want to leave me alone, but I will be fine. If it makes you feel any better, I'll write to you all the time. I'll write every day if need be. As for the situation with Severus, you need not concern yourself with it. I will be speaking with him and Minerva will also being having a talk with him, I'm almost sure of it. Hopefully, he will try and make this work. But, at any time you think that it's not working and you wish to tell him the truth, I only ask that you speak with me first. Now, what's this about being scared to be sorted?" Scarlet the question while running a hand through her daughter's long black hair.

Black eyes met Scarlet's blue ones. "I'm scared of what house I'll be sorted into. I'm not really sure where I belong. I know that I could be a good Ravenclaw because I do read a lot, but I don't know if I would like it there very much. I sort of want to be in Gryffindor because that's where you were and Minerva's the head of that house, but I could also say the same about Slytherin. My father was one and he is also the head of that house. I really hope that I don't get sorted into Hufflepuff. I just really don't like that house." Scarlet laughed at her daughter's last statement about Hufflepuff. She knew she and Minerva were to blame for the girl's dislike for the Hufflepuff house. Minerva often came over and complained about them and Scarlet would often make jokes about the house. She had nothing against them really, but she just couldn't stand them for some reason.

"Now you know that the sorting isn't really a big deal. I don't think that you'll end up in Hufflepuff though, so don't worry about that. I don't think you'll be in Ravenclaw either, but it may happen. I just want you to remember that it doesn't matter which house you get sorted into. I will love and support you no matter which house you're in; even if for some reason you end up in Hufflepuff." Scarlet wrapped an arm around her daughter and pulled her into a hug. They both ended up jumping almost out of their seats when they heard the floo go off in the kitchen. Scarlet quickly pulled her wand out and pointed it at the doorway that led from the living room to the kitchen. She lowered it when she saw who it was that entered the room. "Damn it, Minerva. You scared me. What the hell are you doing here?"

The stern looking professor stood in the doorway with a smirk on her face. "Scarlet, are you saying I am no longer invited into your home?"

Scarlynn laughed as her mother gave her grandmother a serious look. "Minerva, I would never say such a thing. I merely would like to point out that it is eight at night and I was not expecting you to just come barging in."

Scarlynn started laughing even harder when a look of mock hurt crossed Minerva's face. "Scarlet, I do not just, as you say, come barging in to other people's homes. I gracefully came in through the floo like I always do."

Scarlynn was gasping for air she was laughing so hard at the older woman's antics and Scarlet even let a smile grace her lips. Scarlet motioned for Minerva to take a seat in the chair across from the two occupants of the couch. Minerva even accepted the cup of tea that Scarlet offered her. "Now Minerva, not that we're not happy to see you or anything, but what exactly are you doing here so late?"

"I merely wished to see my granddaughter off before she goes off to Hogwarts. I have been so busy today getting last minute things together that this was the only opportunity that I had to come and see her. Are you ready for tomorrow, Scarlynn?"

Scarlynn nodded. "Yes, I'm very excited but also a little nervous."

"She is nervous for her sorting tomorrow. We were just talking about it when you came in," Scarlet explained.

"Ah, I see. Well, kitten, there's absolutely nothing to be scared about. You will do great no matter which house you're in. Just as long-"

"As it's not Hufflepuff," Scarlynn finished with a smile which quickly faded into a more serious expression. "Do you think he will care?"

The two older women looked at each other before Minerva asked, "Do we think who would care?"

Scarlynn fiddled with the sleeve of her pajamas and looked at the ground. "My father. Do you think my father will care which house I'm in?"

Minerva sighed. "No, Scarlynn to be honest with you, I don't think that he will care. He may wish to have you in his house, but if he really cares about you than he won't care."

Scarlet saw that Minerva's words weren't comforting her daughter any, so she gently lifted her daughter's chin and made the girl look at her. "Scarlynn Rose, I want you to listen to me. This sorting isn't about making me happy or Minerva happy or even trying to make your father happy. This is about you being put in a house that will help you grow for the next seven years. Even if that house is Hufflepuff, isn't that right, Minerva?"

"Absolutely. What house you're in will not matter to me. I shall love you no matter what. Do you understand, kitten?" Scarlynn nodded and Scarlet released her chin. Minerva leaned back in her chair. "I also had one more thing I wished to discuss with you, Scarlynn. When we are at school, I shall have to treat you differently than I would normally treat you. I cannot-will not give you any special treatment. I may even be harder on you than the other students because I know what you're capable of."

Scarlynn nodded. "I figured as much. I know that I will have to call you Professor McGonagall and treat you like all the other professors." Scarlynn paused for a moment. "People there know that you're my godmother, don't they?"

"Yes, all of the staff members know that you are my goddaughter. Scarlynn, I'm not asking you to hide the fact, but I just wanted to make sure you knew that I wouldn't be giving you any special treatment."

Scarlynn frantically shook her head. "No, I never expected that you would. Can I still come and have tea with you sometimes?"

"Absolutely, kitten. I was hoping that you would. Now, do you have everything that you need?"

"Yes, Minerva. We have packed and repacked and triple checked everything. She is not missing anything at all," Scarlet answered this time.

"Did you remember to pack your reading glasses? You'll need them for class," Minerva asked.

"Of course. Mom told me that I could owl her and ask her for the things that I'm missing, if I am missing anything at all," Scarlynn said then yawned.

Scarlet gave her daughter's leg a tap. "Time for bed, I think. You have a big day tomorrow. Say goodnight to your grandmother, you'll see her in less than twenty-four hours."

Scarlynn go up and went and gave her grandmother a hug before walking over to the stairs. She stopped and turned to face her mother, but Scarlet spoke before she even had a chance to. "Go up and brush your teeth and get ready for bed. I'm just going to speak with Minerva for a few moments then I shall be up to say goodnight. Alright?" Scarlynn nodded and slowly made her way up to get herself ready for bed.

Minerva stared at the younger woman across from her. "You look very tired, Scarlet."

"I am extremely tired and I feel sick all the time. This potion Poppy gave me makes me feel horrible. I suppose that I shouldn't complain. I don't know, Minerva."

"You have every right to complain, Scarlet. However, try to remember the reason that you are taking the potion in the first place. It's for Scarlynn, just remember that. Now," Minerva continued, "how does it feel to be sending your daughter off to school?"

Scarlet gave her a look which made Minerva laugh. "Oh, Minerva, I feel so old. I'm already sending her off to school. It doesn't seem like this much time has passed already. But I think the hardest part for me is knowing that this is the only time I will get to see her off."

Minerva moved to sit on the couch with Scarlet and placed a comforting hand in her arm. "I know it's hard Scarlet, but cherish every moment of it."

"Don't worry, I plan to." Scarlet assured her. "How's Severus doing?"

"Oh, that boy. He has had himself locked in that lab for the past week and every time he comes out for a meal or for a staff meeting, he is extremely grouchy with everyone especially me. When we had tea together the other day, I asked him what is problem was and he, the most unpleasant way, told me it was the fact that both Potter and Black's children were coming to Hogwarts. I tried to tell him that Harry and Scarlynn are not James and Sirius and it would not be like when he was in school. He then agreed with me saying that he now had the upper hand now and not Potter and Black. Honestly, Scarlet, I think you're asking for a miracle with him." To Minerva's surprise, Scarlet smiled. "And what do you find so amusing?"

"Well, I'm only thinking that Severus will be in for a surprise than. If anyone can make a miracle happen, it's Scarlynn Rose."

Minerva nodded. "I agree with you on that one."

"So, you just run into this brick wall? That seems slightly suspicious," Scarlynn stood next to her mother at King's Cross station. The two stood right in front of the barrier in front of platform 9 and ¾ and Scarlynn was skeptical.

"Scarlynn, I went to Hogwarts for seven years. I think I know how to get onto the platform." Scarlet said with a smirk.

"Well, excuse me for being a little skeptical about just running head first into a brick wall," Scarlynn said still not making any move to run through the wall.

"Scarlynn, it may help to just take a running start. If you hit the wall and injury yourself, you can set Pomfrey and Minerva on me."

"Seems fair enough. Well, here goes nothing," Scarlynn said as she took a running start at the barrier. Scarlet smiled as she watched her daughter cross the barrier and she quickly followed behind her. Scarlynn was waiting for her just beyond the barrier.

"Alright, you were right. Nothing happened to me," Scarlynn mumbled as her mother put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, flower. At least you had it easier than I did my first time," Scarlet said as they walked toward the train.

"Why, what happened?"

"I never got to go when they took my sister, so my first year was the first time I got to go. I was scared to go across and my father ended up pushing me through while my mother muttered what a disappointment I was for being scared of a simple platform. You never need to worry about me thinking of you that way. I'm so very proud of you, not matter what. You got that?" Scarlet stopped to face her daughter.

"I understand, Mom. Now, where do I need to put my things," Scarlynn quickly changed the topic. She knew how much her mother hated to talk about her childhood, so they usually avoided the topic.

Scarlet shook her head. She knew what her daughter was trying to do. Scarlet had a strong suspicion that her daughter would end up in Slytherin just like her father. She pointed to a compartment. "You need to find a compartment where you will sit the whole ride. We shall say our goodbyes then you can go and find a compartment." Scarlynn didn't say anything in response to her mother's words. The silence worried Scarlet and she bent down so she could be eye to eye with her daughter. "What is it?" She asked as she tucked a piece of her daughter's hair behind her ear.

Scarlynn shook her head. "I'm just gonna miss you so much."

Scarlet pulled her into a hug. "I know you will. I know you will. But remember, I'll write all the time and if you absolutely need to see me, talk to Minerva."

Scarlynn nodded while leaning her head on her mother's shoulder. "I know. I'll write to you soon."

"I know you will. Hopefully, I will have a letter in the next couple of days. I want to know which house you get sorted into."

"I'll be sure to write tomorrow. I love you, Mom," she whispered in her mother's ear.

"And I love you, flower. I'll see you soon. Now remember, I packed you something to eat and gave you a few galleons to spend on the train. Try not to eat too much for there will be a large feast tonight."

Scarlynn rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother. I shall try not to gorge myself on the train."

Scarlet smiled. "Cheeky brat, now get on the train," Scarlet gave the girl one final squeeze and watched as her daughter boarded the train with all of her things. As she turned to go stand by some of the other parents, she ran into a small boy with raven hair and round rimmed glasses. "Harry! How nice to see you again."

"Hello, Miss Rose. How are you?" Harry asked nervously but clearly full of excitement.

"I am as well as can be. Who brought you here?"

"My aunt and uncle but another family showed me how to get onto the platform," Harry told the older woman.

"Well, Scarlynn is on the train if you wish to go and find her. The train will be leaving a couple of minutes," Scarlet said.

"I'll try and find her ma'am." Harry made his way toward the train, but Scarlet stopped him.

"Harry, I gave Scarlynn the items we discussed earlier. Just ask her for them."

Harry gave the woman a small smile and a nod before heading towards the train where two redheaded boys helped him load his trunk onto the train. As the train whistle blew, Scarlet looked for black hair and smiled when she saw it. She waved goodbye to her daughter as the train slowly rolled away.

Scarlynn settled into her seat and pulled out one of her books. She knew that it was going to be a long ride and she had prepared herself for it. Just as she opened the book, the compartment door slide open and Scarlynn smiled when she saw Harry Potter standing there. "Hi, Harry!"

"Mind if I sit here?" Harry asked.

"Not at all," she motioned for him to sit down in the seat across from her. "How was the rest of your summer?"

He shrugged. "Not too bad. I spent the majority of it reading my textbooks. I even named my owl after I read the _History of Magic _book. Her name's Hedwig."

"Oh, I like that name. I named my owl Nyx."

"Why did you name him that?"

"It's the name of the greek goddess of the night and even though he's a he, I thought it was fitting." Scarlynn said with a shrug. "Oh by the way, I have something for you." She reached into her bag and pulled out a large envelope and a book. "Here's the pictures of your parents my mother promised you and also my _Quidditch through the Ages _book."

"Thank you. I'll look at them later," Harry said and put them in his bag. All of a sudden, the door opened and a red haired boy stood there.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full," he asked.

Scarlynn looked at Harry and he shrugged. Scarlynn motioned for the spot next to Harry. "Be my guest."

"Thanks," he sat down and faced Harry. "My name's Ron by the way. Ron Weasley."

Harry held out his hand and Ron shook it. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

The redhead's eyes grew wide. "So do you-do you have the-"

Scarlynn was slightly annoyed with the boy. He was treating Harry like a celebrity instead of a person, but she chose to ignore it for the time being seeing as it wasn't really bothering Harry. Harry lifted his fringe. "Do you mean this?"

"That's wicked!" Ron exclaimed and turned back to Scarlynn. "What's your name?"

"My name's Scarlynn Rose," she told him and shook his hand as well. He seemed nice enough and soon all three of them were talking. When the trolley came by, Harry and Scarlynn both bought treats for them all to share. Sometime during their ride, Ron pulled out his pet rat and introduced them, asking if they wanted to see him turn the rat yellow. Scarlynn doubted that he could but motioned for him to go on. Just as he pulled out his wand, the compartment door opened and a busy haired girl stood there.

"Excuse me, but have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his," she asked rather bossily.

All three shook their heads. The girl didn't seem bothered any when she Ron was going to preform magic. "Are going to cast a spell? Let's see."

Scarlynn silently laughed inside. This girl was extremely bossy, but she liked her. She seemed to be the type of person that knew what she was talking about. Ron coughed and pointed his wand at Scabbers. "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." A flash of light came out from the end of Ron's wand but nothing else happened. Scarlynn burst out laughing and Harry sent her an amused smirk. The girl was not as impressed.

"Is that even a real spell? It's not very good. Here, I know a really simple one," she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry's face.

Scarlynn quickly stopped laughing as the color drained from Harry's face. "What are—"

But the girl ignored her and, with a flick of her wand, she said, "Occulas Reparo." Harry's glasses fixed themselves and Scarlynn nodded in approval.

"That was really, good-"

"Oh, my name's Hermione Granger," she stopped suddenly and her eyes bugged out when she looked at Harry. "You're Harry Potter. And who are you?" she looked at Ron.

Ron had shoved a chocolate frog in his mouth and handed the card to Harry. " 'M Ron Weasley." He said through a mouthful.

Scarlynn snorted at the boy's manners. Harry redirected her attention. "Scarlynn, why is this picture of Dumbledore moving?"

"All wizarding pictures do. It's part of their enchantment," she turned to face Hermione. "My name's Scarlynn Rose."

"Pleasure to meet you," she stood up to leave the compartment. "The three of you might want to change into your robes soon. I heard that we'll be there soon."

She left and the three of them were left to change. Both boys looked away while Scarlynn changed and she did the same when they changed. Before they knew it, the train pulled up to Hogsmeade station.

When they got off of the train, both Harry and Scarlynn looked around to find the voiced that shouted, "Firs' years, firs' years over 'ere."

They both happily walked over to him. Harry spoke first. "Hello Hagrid."

Hagrid beamed down at the two of them. " 'ello there Harry and Scarlynn. Firs' years over here!"

Hagrid told all the first to get into the boats with two people per boat. Harry and Ron ended up in the same boat and Scarlynn boarded with Hermione. Hermione talked most of the boat and Scarlynn mostly nodded and agreed with what she was saying. Scarlynn already knew most of what she saying, seeing as she had visited the castle often as a child. However, no matter how many times Scarlynn had seen the castle, the sight that met her when they crossed the lake was something else.

When they arrived, Hagrid led them into the Entrance Hall where Minerva was waiting for them. Scarlynn really wanted to give the woman a smile and a wave, but she decided against it. "The firs' years, professor," Hagrid presented them seriously.

Minerva nodded in thanks and Hagrid made his way to the Great Hall. Minerva turned her attention towards the first years. "Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few minutes, I shall lead you into the Great Hall to be sorted. There are four different houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. During your seven years here, your house will be like your family. You will gain and lose points for this house and at the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup. Now, I'll go and see if they are ready for us yet." She turned and went back into the Great Hall.

The sneering voice of Draco Malfoy was heard behind Scarlynn and Harry. "So the rumors on the train were true. Harry Potter has arrived at Hogwarts." Scarlynn and Harry turned around to face him. "The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron snorted at his name. "Do you think my name's funny. I already know who you are. Red hair, hand-me-down robes you must be a Weasley." He turned to face Harry. "You will find that some wizards are better than others. I can help you choose the right sort." He held out his hand.

Harry looked at the offered hand in disgust. "I think I tell the right ones out for myself, thanks."

Scarlynn jumped in. "Sorry, Draco. Go back and hang out with your friends over there." She gestured at Crabbe and Goyle.

Professor McGonagall walked back in giving Scarlynn a sharp look. Neville broke the tension by suddenly yelling, "Trevor!" And going up to snatch his toad. Minerva gave him a stern look before addressing the rest of them. "They're ready for you."

Scarlynn gasped at the sight that greeted her. She had been in the Great Hall before but this time was totally different. The hall was full of students and decorated with all sorts of floating candles. They all gathered up at the front and looked at the small stool and the hat that was set upon it. Minerva stood up in front of them. "Before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Dumbledore rose from his spot at the head table. "First of all, I would like to welcome all the new students and welcome back all the old ones. There are a few announcements that I would like to make. First off, if you would like to try out for your house quidditch team, try-outs will be held in the next couple of weeks. Secondly, the forbidden forest is off limits to all students, no matter who you are. Also, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that there is a list of off-limit items posted outside of his office. Finally, please take note that the third floor corridor if off limits to all those who do not wish to die a most painful death. With that, let the sorting begin."

While the sorting hat began to sing its song, Scarlynn was scoping out the head table. She recognized several of the teachers but there were several that she didn't know. There was a witch sitting next to Professor Sprout with dark, curly hair and a stern expression that she had never met before. Next to her, was a twitching man in a turban. However, next to the man in the turban, Scarlynn found the man she was looking for sitting to left of Dumbledore. For the first time, Scarlynn got a good look at Severus Snape. He had black hair that looked very similar to hers that fell in a curtain around his face. He had a long, crooked nose that was located beneath piercing black eyes that also looked similar to hers. Suddenly, Snape turned to look directly at Scarlynn and she heard Harry gasp beside her. She heard Ron ask Harry if he was alright and Harry shrugging him off by telling him it was just his scar. Before she could question Harry herself, Minerva called up a Susan Bones who was sorted into Hufflepuff and the sorting began.

Scarlynn watched as several people she knew were called up.

"Granger, Hermione." The hat took several moments to decide.

"Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Draco." The minute the hat was placed on his head the hat cried out its decision.

"Slytherin!"

Scarlynn leaned over to whisper to Ron, "Surprise, surprise."

"Potter, Harry." As Harry slowly made his way up to the sorting hat, Scarlynn glanced up at the head table. Several of the teachers were leaning forward in their chairs, but Scarlynn was looking at Snape. His eyes were piercing Harry and a scowl was being to form on his face. Scarlynn looked away from the man and watched the sorting again. Harry's sorting took a long time. Finally, after several minutes it cried out.

"Gryffindor!"

Scarlynn watched as Harry happily made his way over to the Gryffindor table. Then, it was Scarlynn's turn.

"Rose, Scarlynn."

Scarlynn made her way up to the hat noticing that the scowl on the potions master's face had grown deeper when her name was called. She felt a pang of hurt inside of her but quickly brushed it off, telling herself that the man didn't know her yet. As she sat down, Minerva gave her a small smile and place the hat on her head. Scarlynn then heard the voice inside her head.

_Ah, Miss Rose at last. I've been waiting for you to be sorted. You seem like another hard one to sort._

**As long as it's not Hufflepuff, you can put me wherever you would like.**

_Hm, you have both your mother and father inside of you. You definitely would do well in Slytherin. You are cunning, just like your father._

**I don't think that I want to be in Slytherin. He doesn't know that he's my dad. I think it would be easier if he wasn't my head of house.**

_You would risk being sorted into the correct house just to ensure a relationship with your father? Hm, interesting. Well, just remember, you do well in Slytherin._

**Please not Slytherin!**

_Not Slytherin? You're sure? Well, your stubbornness rivals your mother's. I think I know just where to put you._

"Gryffindor!" Scarlynn pulled the hat off of her head and happily walked over to her table and sat down next to Hermione across from Harry. They were later joined by Ron and the sorting finished with Blaise Zabini being sorted into Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood up again. "Shall we tuck in to our feast? Before we do, I would like say a few words: Nitwit! Bludder! Oddment! Tweak!"

As he sat down, many people just looked at each other trying to decide whether to laugh or not. Scarlynn laughed and happily helped herself to the food that had suddenly appeared. About halfway through the feast, Scarlynn heard Harry ask Percy Weasley a question. "Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrel?"

Before Percy could answer, Scarlynn beat him to it. "That's Professor Snape. He teaches potions and he's head of Slytherin house."

Percy nodded. "He's extremely strict but he knows what he's talking about. How did you know that?"

Scarlynn shrugged. "My godmother's on staff here. She's told me about many of the professors here."

Before anyone could ask her who her godmother was, Scarlynn asked Percy what his favorite class was and a whole new discussion between the four first years and Percy began with several other members of their house joining in. Scarlynn chanced a glance at the head table. Minerva gave her a small smile and wink and motioned her head towards Snape. Scarlynn turned her attention towards the man and saw that he was silently fuming. Scarlynn looked back at Minerva confused, but the old woman shook her head with a smile indicating that they would talk about it later. Scarlynn shrugged and turned back to enjoy her meal. She would send a letter to her mother in the morning.

Up at the head table, Snape was seething. Both Potter and Black's spawns had been sorted into Gryffindor. Figures. He had been expecting nothing less. What made the situation worse was Quirrel was trying to start conversation with him.

"So, S-s-severus, a good group o-of fi-fi-first years, won't you s-s-say?" the fool stuttered out.

"Wouldn't know. They all seem fairly small and annoying so far," Snape commented looking at his plate.

"Now Severus, you haven't even met them yet. Besides aren't you happy that the Malfoy boy got put in your house? I thought you liked Lucius's boy," Dumbledore added in.

"I don't mind Draco. What I do mind is having Potter and that-that Rose in the same house together. And Gryffindor no less. Those two will cause nothing but trouble. It seems that they have already formed their own little group just like before," Snape bitterly replied.

"Now Severus, they are not their fathers," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Minerva joined the conversation. "He's right. You may be surprised by them Severus. They may not be like their fathers."

"But, they may be just like them," Snape pointed out.

"Just wait and see Severus. They may not be like their fathers but rather like their mothers," Minerva added.

"Yes, but which one is worse," Snape quietly added and the conversation ended there.

Minerva sighed. She truly hoped that Scarlet knew what she was doing.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Two Roses and a Snape

**Ok, here's chapter 5. As you will see, part of this chapter is from the Sorcerer's Stone, so clearly Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Read away!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Two Roses and a Snape**

Scarlynn quickly ascended from the dungeons followed closely by her friends. They had just finished their first Potions class and things had not gone well. Scarlynn needed to speak with Minerva right away. Her thoughts were spinning and she could barely make out what her friends were saying. Finally, Harry grabbed her arm to stop her mad dash through the castle. He gave her a concerned look. "Scarlynn, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "All wrong. Need to see-Minerva. Screwed up." Her statements were coming out in short, frantic breaths. She desperately needed to see the older woman.

"Scarlynn, who do you need?" Harry asked. He had no idea what the other things she said meant, but he realized that she needed this person's help. He had heard the name before, but he couldn't remember where he'd seen or heard it.

Scarlynn shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. "McGonagall. Need to see Minerva."

Hermione let out an "oh" in understanding. She had finally figured out who her friend's godmother was. "Okay, we'll take you to her."

Scarlynn was too numb to argue, so she allowed her friends to lead her to the Transfiguration classroom. Scarlynn didn't even notice them approach the classroom nor did she notice Hermione knock on the door. She didn't see Minerva come out demanding to know what was wrong, until she saw the expression on her goddaughter's face. No, Scarlynn could only think about how badly she had screwed things up with Snape. He would never want her now. Scarlynn hadn't realized that her friends had left and only she and Minerva remained in the room. Minerva was kneeling in front of her, gently calling her name. Finally, Scarlynn seemed to snap out of her haze and looked at the woman. "What is it, kitten? What happened?"

Scarlynn shook her head. She was somewhat back to normal now. "Can we go to your office? I screwed up big time, Minerva."

Minerva nodded and led the small girl to her office where she gently helped her sit in a chair on the other side of the desk. Minerva handed her a cup of tea before sitting down across from her with her own. Scarlynn could tell the woman had put a calming draught in it, but she didn't care. After drinking her whole glass and having Minerva refill it, she finally spoke. "I screwed up."

Minerva took a sip of her tea and set it back down on her desk. "You have already told me that. Now, would like to tell me what it is that you screwed up."

Scarlynn dropped her graze and started playing with a thread on her sleeve. "I had Potions today…"

"Oh Merlin…it didn't go well, did it?"

"No, it really didn't."

"Tell me what happened."

_Scarlynn had been having mixed feelings about this class all week. She was excited because she loved Potions, but she was scared because this would be her first time around the stern professor. She had re-read her textbook during the week and she felt confident that she could answer any question that he asked her. Their small group made their way to the dungeons and saw that the door to the classroom was already open and several of the students were already in there. All four found spots to sit with Ron at the end of their table, followed by Harry, Scarlynn, and Hermione on the other end. Scarlynn pulled out all of her supplies then sat there, patiently yet anxiously waiting for the man to enter the classroom. Finally, the door flew open with a bang and Scarlynn jumped a little in her seat; she had been so nervous that she hadn't even noticed that the door had been closed. _

_Professor Snape strode up to the front of the room, black robes billowing behind him. He stopped behind his desk and pulled out his class roster and began calling out people's names. When he reached Harry's name, he paused and pursed his lips before he called Harry's name. When Harry raised his hand, Snape narrowed his eyes, but he did nothing else besides check him off. When he reached Scarlynn's name, his entire face hardened and his hands turned white when he called her name. He didn't even look up as he checked her name._

_He set the roster down and went to stand in front of his desk. He folded his arms across his chest, making sure to pull his entire outer robe close. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those of you who possess the pre-disposition," he paused and Malfoy a favoring look. Scarlynn rolled her eyes at that. Snape definitely didn't hide the fact that he favored his Slytherins. He took a couple steps forward before continuing. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses; I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Scarlynn sat forward a little in her seat. Even though she knew potions couldn't fix everything, maybe this man could save her mom. Before she could think on it further, Snape sneered in her direction. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention…"_

_For a moment, Scarlynn feared the man was talking to her, but that was before she realized that his gaze was fixed on Harry. She felt bad for him. She snuck a glance at what he had been writing and she was shocked by what she saw. Harry had written out the man's entire speech. Scarlynn didn't understand what Snape's problem was._

_"Mr. Potter, our—new—celebrity." Uh oh, this was not going to end well for Harry. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Scarlynn knew the answer to that. She saw Hermione raise her hand, and Scarlynn sighed. Hermione needed to learn when to restrain herself. Scarlynn chanced a glance at Harry and saw him shake his head._

_"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Tell me, where would you look if I asked you to get me a beazor?" Snape asked. Scarlynn furrowed her eyebrows together. How was anyone supposed to know the answers to these questions?_

_"I don't know, sir."_

_"And what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?"_

_Harry shook his head again. "I don't know, sir."_

_Snape rose an eyebrow. "Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter?"_

_"Clearly Hermione knows, seems a pity not to ask her," Harry spat back at the man._

_Scarlynn groaned and put her face in her hands. Harry was acting too much on impulse and now Snape was furious. She glanced up and saw Malfoy smirking. She gave him a hateful look. 'The prat,' she thought, then noticed Snape start to speak again, this time, towards Hermione._

_"Put your hand down, you silly girl. Rose, can you answer the questions I just asked, or are you just as incompetent as your classmate here?"_

_Scarlynn was furious. Father or not, this man had no right to attack her friends. "Could you repeat the questions, sir?" She asked in the most respectful tone she could muster._

_"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"_

_"A sleeping draught, sir. The most powerful there is, in fact. It is known as the Draught of the Living Dead." Scarlynn answered and she noticed the man becoming slightly angry._

_"Where would you find a beazor?"_

_"Generally, in the stomach of a goat, but it may vary depending on where you live. Sometimes in lower elevations, some sheep and donkeys with have them, but they are not as powerful or reliable as a goat's."_

_She could see the brief flashes of emotion across the man's face. He was surprised that she knew so much but also angry that she was besting him._

_"What is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?"_

_"If you are referring to the plant wolfsbane, they are, for all brewing purposes, the same plant. It also goes by the name of aconite. However, some potions require that you use the correct plant and substitute due to some bases that other ingredients have…sir," she added the "sir" as an afterthought and immediately knew that it was a mistake._

_"Stay after class, Rose. You will find that arrogance and cheek will not be allowed in my classroom," he sneered._

_Scarlynn knew that she just should have left it there, but she was angry at the man. He had no right to humiliate her friends, then try and humiliate her, and then accuse her of being arrogant when she knew all the answers. "Forgive me, sir, but I don't understand. Knowing the answers to your questions makes me arrogant?"_

_"No. Being a know-it-all does. Now, Miss Rose, I suggest being quiet or it will be detention. By the way, fifteen points will be taken from Gryffindor House. Now, on to the lesson. You shall be brewing the potion on page five. Begin."_

_Scarlynn was fuming. The man was being completely unfair. Oh well, she was determined to impress him. She opened up her book and saw they were brewing a simple cure for boils. By the end of the hour, only Malfoy, Hermione, and Scarlynn had managed to brew a successful potion and Scarlynn's was by far the best…not that Snape commented on it. He merely stopped at her cauldron, looked at it, then commented, "Acceptable, I suppose." Scarlynn didn't say anything, she just bottled up a sample of it and put it on his desk. When the bell rang, Scarlynn told her friends that they could wait outside for her if they wished, but if not, she would see them in the common room later. Hermione told her they would wait, and it was just Snape and Scarlynn left in the room._

_Scarlynn stood there silently for several moments and was about to say something, when Snape beat her to it. "You will find, Miss Rose, that I will not tolerate you insolence. I expect you to treat me with respect at all times. What happened today was unacceptable."_

_"I agree, sir. What we both did was not right," Scarlynn commented._

_"Again with the cheek. Your mother may have you believing that you and Potter are superior to the rest of us, but let me tell you…you…are…not."_

_"I don't believe myself to be superior, professor," she spat out the word "professor". "I just know when people are acting like jerks. Professor, I knew the answers to your questions and I brewed an almost perfect potion. I don't know what your problem with me is."_

_"Your blatant lack of respect. Your mother has raised you to be just like your father. I knew the minute that you stepped into this school you would act just like him and Potter would act just like his," Snape spat at the girl._

_"Professor, I never even knew my father. I'm sorry that I remind you of Sirius Black, but I am not him. Remember that," Scarlynn picked up her bag and was about to walk out before turning back. "Oh and Professor, just remember, respect is earned not given. Good day." With that, she stormed out of the classroom._

Minerva let out a groan. Sometimes her granddaughter could be extremely hot-headed, just like her father. "Scarlynn, that was very foolish of you."

"I know, but the way he was acting was making me so angry."

"What did you expect from him? He believes that you are another man's child; a man that made his life at Hogwarts hell and stole his love. He will make your life miserable because Sirius made his miserable. I'm not excusing his behavior in any way, but you need to proceed with caution. Your mother is having tea with him this afternoon…she plans on telling him about…about the cancer. And asking him to try and form a relationship with you. You need to tread carefully the next couple weeks. He's your father and he will come to love you. He just has a difficult time seeing past his own…his own veils."

Scarlynn finished her cup of tea. "I'll try my best, Minerva, but it's just hard. I don't want him to hate me."

Minerva pulled the girl into a hug. "I know, kitten, but I promise you it will get better."

Just then, the floo flared to life and Severus Snape himself stepped out of it. "Mother, I only have—ah, I see that I have clearly interrupted something. Rose…did I hurt your feelings so much that you had to come and cry to your head of house? No, wait I forget that she is your godmother. Big, bad Snape upset you so much you had to run and cry to your godmother. You even have your mother coming to your aid—"

"Severus, that is enough!" Minerva cut the potions professor off quickly. "You have no right to come in here and say those things to her. She just needed someone to talk to and she chose to come to me. Now, do you need something important because I know you have company coming over?"

Scarlynn watched as the man calmed himself before speaking again. "Professor McGonagall, I was merely wondering if you knew what my guest wished to speak with me about. Nothing more than that." He turned his attention to Scarlynn. "Do you have any idea what your mother wishes to speak with me about?"

Scarlynn gave a shy nod. "I think I have a good idea, but I had better let you talk to her about it."

His black eyes pierced her black ones before turning his attention back to Minerva. "Is your answer going to be the same?"

Minerva nodded. "I'm afraid so. What Scarlet has to talk to you about must come from her, not me and certainly not Scarlynn." She ushered the man toward the fireplace. "Now go, I expect that she'll be there any minute."

"I'll be back later." He assured her and, with her nod of approval, he gave a curt nod in return before vanishing into the flames.

Minerva turned back to face her goddaughter and saw the girl had a worried expression on her face. She pulled her into another embrace. "Don't worry. Just let us handle it."

"I wish you all would stop saying that." Scarlynn muttered into Minerva's shoulder.

Minerva pulled back, grasping the girl's shoulders, and held her at arm's length. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm getting sick of both you and Mom telling me not to worry about it and let the adults handle it. You don't understand what I have to deal with. He will be the one that _I _have to learn to get along with. _I'm _the one that will have to live with him and his rules. This all concerns me and all you two can tell me is not to worry about it." Scarlynn stood and was now looking down at her grandmother.

Minerva rubbed a hand across her face as she released a sigh. "Scarlynn, I apologize. You're absolutely right. You are our main concern and we are just—unsure on how to handle this situation. I think that your mother is expecting more out of you than you may be able to handle. All that we ask is that you try to get along with Severus and if it becomes too much, please come and talk to either myself or your mother. It's not fair but this is how it is going to have to be and I am truly sorry about that."

Scarlynn nodded. "I know. I just don't want to disappoint any of you."

Minerva tucked a piece of Scarlynn's hair behind her ear. "You won't disappoint any of us. Never fret, dear." All Scarlynn could do was nod in response.

When Snape arrived back in the dungeons, he noticed that his guest was already there making herself at home on his loveseat. When he came through, she had stood up and extended her hand. He took it and cautiously shook it. After he released her hand, he went to put on the tea and Scarlet spoke first as she sat back down again. "Forgive me for intruding. You weren't in here yet, so I just decided that I would wait for you. I didn't think you would be long."

"And where did you think I was going to be?" Snape asked, eyebrow raised.

Scarlet, to his surprise, smiled at his question. "I figured that you would be visiting your mother and asking her if she knew what it was that I wished to speak with you about." At his questioning look, she laughed again. "Don't be so surprised, I used to know you quite well."

"Yes well, do you still take your tea the same way?" he asked. "Cream and two sugars?"

Scarlet nodded. "Hasn't changed, even after all of these years. I'm surprised that you still remember, Severus."

"Don't act surprised, I made it far too often to forget," he handed her a cup and sat down in his chair, turning it to face her. "Now, what is it that you want, Scarlet?"

Scarlet stared down at her cup of tea. "Forgive me, Severus. This is rather hard for me to talk about and I don't know where to start."

"If you need money, I won't help you."

Scarlet shook her head. "No, I don't need any money from you."

"Are you having some type of relationship problem then? A surprise pregnancy that you need me to brew potions for? Have you been having multiple partners and require me to brew a potion to see which one is the father of your baby? Figures, you never change." Snape sneered at her.

"Stop, Severus. I'm not pregnant and I don't have a boyfriend. I actually haven't dated since—"

"Since that mutt of yours was sent to Azkaban? I suspected as much. Have a guilty conscience? Didn't wish to form another relationship and break another man's heart? Scarlet, you—"

Scarlet cut the man off before he could continue. "Severus, stop it! I regret what happened between us every day. I wish that things had not ended the way they did between us, and I truly wish that I had not hurt you the way that I did. But you don't understand how hard things were for me back then. You were in constant danger with your spying and Sirius was there for me when you couldn't be. I never intended to let it get that far. Please understand that I never meant to hurt you!" Scarlet pleaded with the man.

"The problem is, is that you did hurt me. You hurt me more than anyone else has ever hurt me," Snape whispered quietly while gazing down at his own cup. When he looked up again, Scarlet noticed the guarded, yet tired look in his eyes. "Why are you here, Scarlet?"

Scarlet set her cup down. "Severus, I'm sick. Very sick."

"You look fine to me." Snape stated, but he knew that was a lie. Scarlet looked beyond exhausted and she looked…frail. Her long blonde hair looked like it had lost most of its life, her eyes weren't bright anymore, and she looked quite pale.

Scarlet shook her head. "Severus, I…I have cancer. I'm dying."

Snape dropped his tea cup and it landed with a smash on the floor. "What?"

"I have a rare type of magical cancer that cannot be cured. It is currently sucking away all my magic and when it is finished with that, it will literally suck the life right out of me. By this time next year, I'll be gone." Scarlet finished in barely a whisper.

Snape just stared at her for several moments before saying. "There must be something that can be done; a potion, a spell, or a combination of both. I refuse to believe that there is nothing that can be done."

Scarlet shook her head. "Poppy is giving me a potion that will boost my energy, but that is all she can do for me."

"There has to be something," Snape insisted, rising from his chair.

Scarlet forced him to sit again, shaking her head. "No. There is nothing you can do to make me better, but there is something you can do to help me."

Snape raised a questioning eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"When Scarlynn was born, I made you her godfather. When I die, I would like you to become her guardian."

"No. I refuse. Nothing you say will convince me otherwise. Why would you make me your daughter's godfather?" Snape refused to become the girl's guardian. He hated the very idea of her. Why would Scarlet make him, Severus Snape, the guardian of Sirius Black's daughter? "What about my mother, I'm sure that she would be more than happy to take her."

Scarlet shook her head. "Minerva would be a great choice, but she is growing old. Scarlynn needs a younger guardian. Someone who will be able to provide and protect her. I know that you will be able—"

"What makes you think I could ever love your daughter—his daughter. You cheated on me, Scarlet, with a man who made my life, and had his child. His child. What would make you think that I would want that child? A child that should have been mine, not his." Snape spat at her.

"This isn't Scarlynn's fault. She is innocent in all of this. She needs someone and I know that you will be the right person for the job." Scarlet insisted. "Please."

"I don't know if I can be a good fath—guardian. I mean, she's Black's child," Snape didn't know how else to argue his point.

"What if I gave you until the end of the school year?" Scarlet asked, surprising Snape.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What if I let you have this whole school year to make your decision. In that time, I ask that you get to know her and I will even let you discipline her as if she was your own ward. If, by the end of the school year, you still do not wish to become her guardian, I shall let Minerva have guardianship and that shall be the end of it. Does that work?" Scarlet prayed to whoever was listening that Snape would agree.

To her surprise, he nodded. "Until the end of this year. I agree to that."

Scarlet stood up and made to go hug the man but stopped herself. "Thank you, Severus. She is a truly wonderful child. She's extremely bright and talented. You will grow to like her."

"It will be slow. We had a rough first class. She was acting just like her father." Snape stated.

Scarlet could only smirk at that. "I can only imagine."

Minerva found her son hours later, indulging himself with firewhiskey. Minerva crossed her arms and stood in front of him. "Well?"

He glared up at her before downing the rest of his glass. "Did you know?"

She sat down in the opposite armchair with a sigh. "Which part?"

"All of it."

"Yes. I was there when Poppy told her the news and I was there when we talked about guardianship of her daughter."

Snape poured himself another glass. "I don't think that I'll be a good parent. I mean look at my father."

"Severus Tobias Snape! I never want to hear you compare yourself to that horrid man again. I believe that you will make a fine parent to that girl. She is a wonderful child and once you get to know her, you'll that as well." Minerva leaned forward and grasped his chin, making him look at her. "Never doubt yourself, my son. I raised you better than that."

Snape nodded. "I will try. I will try my best. It's just hard. Every time I see her, I also see Black."

Minerva released his chin. "I know, but once you truly get to know her, you'll see that she is nothing like that man at all."

Snape downed his glass before setting it back on the table. "Yes, I hope that is case."

* * *

Well, here we are. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	6. Snape's Rules and Flying Less

**Okay, here we go, chapter 6. Sorry it's taken so long. I've had a bit of writer's block, but I finally finished this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry and all of those cool characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Snape's Rules and Flying Lessons**

Scarlynn raised her hand and knocked on the office door. A baritone voice bade her entrance, and she slowly made her way into the office. Sitting behind the desk was a grumpy looking Professor Snape marking essays. Scarlynn mentally sighed. They hadn't even started this conversation yet and the man was already in a mood. Great. Just Great.

"You wanted to see me, sir," Scarlynn stated as she stood in front of his desk.

"I am aware. Sit," he motioned for her to sit in the chair across from him without looking up from his marking. Scarlynn sat completely still while the man finished marking the essay he was on. Finally, after one last flourish of his quill, he placed the quill down and took off his, what Scarlynn assumed were, reading glasses. He folded his hands, placed them on the desk, and studied her with his black eyes.

"It appears," he started, "that we have a bit of a situation."

Scarlynn snorted. "A bit of a situation? Is that what you call this?"

"You will watch your tone with me, Rose."

"Professor, you just referred to my mother's cancer as a situation. You make it sound like her dying is an inconvenience. I didn't ask for this. I don't want her to die. I—"

Snape put a hand up to stop her mid-rant. "I didn't mean to insinuate any such thing."

"Didn't you? I know you're still angry at her after all this time. You're angry that she left you for a different man, angry that she had me, and now you're angry that, in your opinion, she is thrusting me upon you. You know what? You're probably happy that she's dying, you—"

"Enough!" Snape slammed his hand down on the desk causing Scarlynn to jump a little. "You will speak to me in a more respectful tone. You're just like your father. He too thought he could waltz around the castle doing and saying whatever he liked."

"Would you stop that! I am not Sirius Black nor am I Scarlet Rose. I have done nothing to deserve your hurtful words and your anger. I can't change what she did to you and I most certainly can't change what he did to you. You're the one that needs to be more respectful to me." Scarlynn put her head down and mentally berated herself. She was so dead now. She had not only yelled at the man but she had insulted him as well. Her main goal here was to try and get along with him, not make him want to kill her. However, what happened next confused her more than anything.

"Miss Rose, look at me," Snape's baritone voice quietly asked her. When she looked up, she was surprised by what she saw. The man wasn't angry. No, he was smirking. What was going on here? "It appears, that both you and I both have tempers, something that we will need to learn to control in the future. Now, are you ready to calm down and have a calm discussion with me?"

"That depends. Are you going to stop acting like a jerk? I'm sick of having to fight you and I won't stay in here a minute longer if this is what I have to deal with." Scarlynn bitterly replied.

"I shall endeavor to try and speak more…respectfully to you. However, I request that you offer me the same formality. Are we in agreement?" Snape folded his hands together, placed them on his desk, and looked the girl. Obsidian eyes met obsidian eyes and Scarlynn smiled. She could feel a presence trying to probe her mind and she gently raised her shields. When Snape realized that he was unable to get into the girl's mind without more force, his eyebrow rose.

Scarlynn folded her arms across her body, smirking. "How about this Professor Snape, I'll make you a deal. When we have serious conversations such as this, you will calmly speak to me like an adult and I shall also speak to you the same way. Also, we both need to agree not to enter each other's' minds. Agree?"

"I shall agree to your conditions after you inform me how it is that you were able to occlude your mind so easily."

Scarlynn brushed him off. "Our esteemed headmaster started teaching me how to do that a year ago. He believed that it would be a useful skill to have or so he told my mother."

"You disagree?"

She shrugged. "I guess I don't understand why any ten year old would need to learn how to close his or her mind."

"It is a useful skill to have. It allows a person more control over his or her emotions and actions. However, we are not here to discuss your ability to close your mind. We are here to discuss a more serious matter." Snape paused and made sure that Scarlynn wished for him to continue. When she said nothing further, he continued. "I realize that this situation between you and I is less than ideal. However, I would like to try and make this work."

"And how do you propose we do that, Professor Snape?"

"I have a few suggestions, if you are open to them."

"That all depends on one thing, sir."

"And what would that be, Miss Rose?"

Scarlynn leaned forward. "Do you truly want to try and get to know me or do you simply feel an obligation to?"

He leaned back in his chair and Scarlynn noticed that he stiffened. "I believe that is irrelevant."

"Maybe to you it is but not to me," Scarlynn stated. She knew what his answer would be now, but she hoped with time that it would change.

"As of right now, I am undecided." Snape stated with a calculating look.

Scarlynn decided to throw caution to the wind. "I am willing to make this work if you are."

Snape's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he quickly returned his face to its original emotionless mask. "With that said, Miss Rose, I do have some rules and suggestions for this to work."

Scarlynn hid her grin. "Please continue."

Snape gave her a small glare, but she could tell that he was amused. "First of all, I am like your guardian now. Any punishment you receive or any problems that you may have will be reported directly to me. I shall decide then what your punishment shall be. If it is something minor, I shall let that professor punish you and you and I will merely have a discussion about your behavior later. However, if it is more severe, I shall be the only one handling it. Are we understood?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, sir. However, I do have a question." He motioned for her to continue. "What punishments will you assign me?"

"Any punishment will be like a detention. You will either be writing lines, writing essays, preparing ingredients, cleaning cauldrons, and possibly a combination of these. I may also make you stand in the corner or I may ground you. However, rest assured, I shall never hurt you."

Scarlynn's black eyes met Snape's own. "Believe me, sir, I never believed that you would."

"Very well. Secondly, I expect all homework to be completed and completed to the best of your ability. If you fail to turn in an assignment, we shall be discussing that as well and I shall then decide whether you had good enough reason."

She nodded again. "I don't think that will ever be a problem, sir."

"I would hope not. Third, the two of us will need to get to know each other. If you are agreeable, you may come down to my quarters two days a week to work on school work and I will be willing to help, then we may have supper together. We can have these more often later if you so choose. Are you agreeable?"

She nodded. "Absolutely, sir."

"Very well then. You are free to go. If you need me for anything else, I shall be here," Snape told the young girl before returning to his work.

Scarlynn sat there for a moment, but then got up off of her chair and left with a "have a good day, sir".

"So, what did Snape want with you this morning? He isn't still mad about what happened the other day is he?" Harry asked as the two walked side by side along the side of the lake. Both Ron and Hermione were busy that afternoon, so Scarlynn and Harry had decided to take a walk by the lake.

Scarlynn picked up a rock and tossed it in the lake. "He needed to talk to me about some personal things.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked, looking at his friend through his rimmed spectacles. He saw that his friend was hesitant and he was quick to apologize. "I'm sorry. I understand that if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. I was merely curious."

"Harry, calm down," Scarlynn placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's okay. I'll tell you, if you wish. However, I don't want you to…" Scarlynn didn't want Harry to hate her and quit being her friend. She really enjoyed his company and didn't want to lose that. She thought that if he found out about her mother, Snape, and the whole lot, he would abandon her. She didn't want that to happen at all.

"To what Scarlynn?"

She stopped and faced the green eyed boy. "I don't want to lose your friendship over certain things that are happening in my life."

To Scarlynn's surprise, Harry laughed. "Scarlynn, if anyone gets to talk about a crappy life, it's me. Listen, if I tell you about the Dursleys, will you tell me about what's going on with you?"

Scarlynn smiled. "Only if you promise not to over react or stop being my friend if I do."

Harry stuck out a hand and Scarlynn shook it with her own. "Deal."

The two continued walking until they found a secluded tree and sat down. Scarlynn leaned up against the trunk of the tree. "Alright, Potter. Let's hear it. What happened at the Dursley's?"

Harry shrugged. "There's really not much to tell. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs for the vast majority of my life, I did all of the cooking and cleaning, and they liked to withhold food from me. They told me that my parents were good for nothing freaks and that my father was a drunk that killed my mother in a car crash where I got this scar. It wasn't until my Hogwarts letters started coming that they moved me into my cousin's second bedroom and it wasn't until my eleventh birthday that I found out I was a wizard. So there you have it, the most spectacular life of Harry Potter. Now, what's wrong with you?"

"Harry, before I even begin to say anything about my problems, do you mind if I say one thing?"

"No, of course not. Be my guest."

"The Dursleys sound like a bunch of bastards."

Harry started laughing and Scarlynn joined him. "Believe me, they are. Now, spill."

"Okay. This isn't easy to talk about so just bear with me," Scarlynn said before pausing for a minute. She looked out across the lake before she began again. "My whole life, I have only had my mother to raise me. My father wasn't in the picture. My godmother, who happens to be Professor McGonagall if you were wondering, was always there, but it just wasn't the same. In May, my mother started to become very tired but she claimed it to be nothing. Finally, in July she went to have Pomfrey examine her and she found that there was an actual problem with her." She stopped again. She didn't know if she could say it out loud again. It had been hard enough saying the word in front of Snape, but she had been too angry at the man to feel anything else. Now she was completely relaxed with her friend and she didn't know if she could do it. She felt a hand being placed on top of her hand and she looked down to see Harry's hand on top of hers. He gave her a small, encouraging smile that gave her the strength to continue.

"Pomfrey told my mother that she has incurable cancer, and she…has barely a year left to live." Harry tightly held his friend's hand while tears formed in his emerald eyes.

"Scarlynn, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say." He noticed that tears were running down her face as well and he truly had no idea how to stop them. Scarlynn squeezed his hand and used her other hand to wipe her tears away.

"Don't say anything Harry, just listen to this next part and promise me you won't get angry." He nodded his agreement before she continued. "My mother made Snape my guardian. She talked to him after classes on Friday and he is aware of the whole situation. He just wanted to talk to me about the guardianship that he will have over me after-after it happens."

"Scarlynn, I want you to know, that I'll keep being your friend no matter who your guardian is. I don't know what Ron and Hermione will say to this, but just know that I'll always be there for you." He reassured her. "You were my first friend ever, Scarlynn, and I will never let that go."

She leaned against him. "Thank you, Harry. You're my best friend as well."

The two first years sat there for the rest of the day.

The first year Gryffindors and Slytherins had flying lessons first thing after lunch Monday, and Scarlynn was not looking forward to it. She really didn't like flying all that much and she knew what she was doing so she really didn't see the point in going. She convinced herself that she would go and hopefully something interesting would happen. She was proven right.

Scarlynn watched in mild amusement as Neville fell from his broom. Scarlynn felt bad for the timid boy. He was really nice to everyone their house, but he just seemed to get so nervous at everything which caused him to screw up a lot. Scarlynn also couldn't believe that Madame Hooch would leave a group of eleven year olds alone with brooms and expect them to behave. Trouble was bound to happen and happen it did.

Draco Malfoy walked over to where Neville's remembrall had fallen and picked it up. Harry told the arrogant boy to give it back, but Malfoy had refused. Instead, he hopped up on his broom and told Harry to come and get it. Hermione frantically told Harry not to and spouted off about how many rules he would be breaking, but Harry ignored her. Instead, he looked at Scarlynn, searching for her approval. She just gave him a look to which they both knew meant for him to do what he thought was right. Harry followed Malfoy and managed to get the item back after a spectacular dive. As soon as he touched back down, Scarlynn saw a stern looking Minerva crossing the lawn. Scarlynn groaned. This was not going to end well.

"Harry Potter," Minerva called. Harry whipped his head around to face his head of house. "Come with me." Head down and broom in hand, Harry followed Minerva back to the castle.

Scarlynn felt sympathy for her friend. She was about to say something to Ron and Hermione when she heard Malfoy laughing and turned to face him. "Potter's going to get it now. They're going to kick him out and send him back to his muggle relatives where he belongs."

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," Ron angrily told the boy while Scarlynn glared at Malfoy as well.

"Well, well, well. What's this Weasley? Standing up for Saint Potter? Are you hoping that he'll give you money to stay your friend? That desperate for a few extra galleons, Weasley?" Malfoy sneered back.

Ron's face turned red and he was about to throw an insult back when Scarlynn put a hand up to stop him. "Just leave it, Ron. Malfoy's just jealous that we're actually friends with Harry and he's stuck with those two gorillas over there."

Malfoy looked angry at her comment for a minute, but he surprised her when he smiled. "Well, we all know why you're friends with Potter, don't we Rose? You're using him."

Scarlynn put her hands up in mock surrender. "You caught me, Malfoy. The only reason that I am friends with Harry Potter is to use him for his fame and fortune. How did you figure it out?" Malfoy was an idiot and Scarlynn couldn't stand the little snot. They had known each other as children and he had been the same way back then; he believed himself better than everyone else just because his father had money. Scarlynn wanted nothing more than to take the arrogant, spoiled boy down a peg or two.

However, what Malfoy said next stopped her dead in her tracts. "Yes, Rose, you're just like your mother. My father told me she liked to use people as well."

"What are you on about, Malfoy?" Scarlynn asked, already regretting doing so. Malfoy was baiting her and she was falling for it.

"Oh yes, why do you think she ended up with Sirius Black? She was using him for his money to support her and her bastard child. According to Father, she was nothing more than a common slut who used other people for their money. I bet that you're not even Black's child but rather some random drunk's that your mother met one night." Before Malfoy could say anything else, Scarlynn's fist connected with his face and he quickly covered his face. He pulled his hands away to notice that he was bleeding and Scarlynn had her wand pointed at him.

"Don't you ever say those awful things about my mother again, Malfoy, or you'll get much worse," Scarlynn sneered at the blonde boy. However, before anyone could say anything else, a familiar baritone voice was heard from behind her.

"Miss Rose, I would choose your next moves very carefully, for you are in more trouble than you know." Scarlynn pocketed her wand as Snape walked out from behind her and over to Malfoy. He assured the boy that his nose was not broken before placing a hand on the back of the boy's neck and turning his attention back to Scarlynn. He pointed a long white finger at her and beckoned her to come over to him. He firmly grasped her arm before turning his attention to the rest of the class. "I suggest that the rest of you behave until Madame Hooch returns or you shall suffer my wrath."

With that warning, he led Scarlynn and Malfoy back to the castle.

Severus was having tea with his mother that afternoon. He enjoyed these afternoon teas with the woman, even if he never would admit it. Minerva set her cup down and gave her son a smile. "Severus, how did your meeting with Scarlynn go the other day? I have not had a chance to either her or you since then, so I haven't heard."

Severus set his own cup down. "It went fairly well. I think all will work out as long as she follows the rules that I have set for her and is respectful towards me."

Minerva smirked. "Of course, Severus. I'm not worried about it. She really is a sweet girl. Scarlet usually doesn't have problems with her."

"Well, things may be different now."

She raised an eyebrow at the man. "Why would you say that?"

"She may start behaving differently due to the circumstances in her life. She may act out or do things that she wouldn't normally do." Severus told her. He understood what it was like for a child to watch his or her parent die for he had gone through it himself and he had several students that it happened to.

"Never the less, I'm not too concerned about it. She'll be fine and the two of you shall be getting along in no time at all."

"I hope that is the case, Mother."

She smiled at him. She was about to say something else when she saw Harry Potter almost smash right through her office window after pulling out of a dive. She noticed that he had something in his hand and he was slowly descending back towards the ground. She looked back at Severus to see that he had a smirk on his face.

"Severus Snape, why are you smirking?"

"Well, nothing ever changes does it? All Potters are trouble and attention seekers. My point has been proven by Potter himself."

Minerva just sighed. Nothing she could say would ever make Severus change his opinion of James Potter. Her son's grudge ran too deep. Minerva slowly stood up and made her way towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Severus asked her.

"To take care of my wayward lion. Are you coming with?"

Severus shook his head before taking a sip of his tea. "I think I'll finish this then head down there and make sure they behave. Merlin only knows why Hooch would think it a good idea to leave a group of eleven year olds with brooms unattended a good idea."

Minerva smirked. "Why anyone would think it a good idea to leave any group of eleven year olds alone is beyond me." With that, she swept out of the office.

True to his word, Severus finished his tea before making his way down to where the first year flying lessons were being held. As he was walking across the lawn, he noticed Malfoy saying something to Rose before she punched him square in the face. Severus knew that Draco Malfoy was probably the one at fault here, but he only could focus his attention on the black haired girl. How dare she? Severus knew that the girl would be just like her father. Picking fights and thinking herself better than everyone else just like her friend, Potter. He stormed over there just as she pulled out her wand.

Scarlynn didn't speak a word as Snape marched her and Malfoy down to halls of Hogwarts. She had no idea where he was taking them because they were going up the staircases rather than down them. She assumed that they were going up to the Headmaster's office, but she wasn't stupid enough to ask. Fortunately, Malfoy was.

"Sir, where are you taking us?"

"I am taking you, Mr. Malfoy, to the Hospital Wing then I am taking Miss Rose with me to my office. Now, I suggest you be quiet, Mr. Malfoy because I know you are not innocent in all of this either."

"But, sir," Malfoy protested, "Rose attacked me!"

"That may be, now be quiet." Snape was unsurprised by Draco's behavior. The boy believed that everything revolved around him due to his father's money and thought that he could do no wrong. What did surprise the Potions Master was the girl's silence. Rose had not said a word since he had retrieved her from the grounds. Interesting. When they approached the Hospital Wing, Snape slammed the doors open causing Pomfrey to jump in surprise.

"Professor Snape, what is the meaning of this?" the mediwitch scolded the professor.

Snape motioned towards Malfoy. "Fix him and then send him back to his common room. Mr. Malfoy, I shall be speaking with you later." He turned his attention back to Scarlynn. "You are coming with me, Miss Rose." Scarlynn didn't say a word the whole way to the dungeons.

Upon entering Snape's office, he entered first and sat behind his desk motioning for Scarlynn to sit across from him. Scarlynn moved to stand in front of desk, but she didn't sit down. She didn't want to receive a tongue lashing from the man; she just wanted him to listen to her side of the story. She hoped that by keeping her silence the man would listen to her, but apparently it was only making him angrier. "Is there a particular reason that you are being defiant or is it merely your cocky attitude?" Snape sneered at her.

"I'm not trying to be ignorant, sir, but I just want to make sure that you listen to my side. I realize that what I did was wrong and I should not have done it, but I couldn't let Malfoy say the things that he was saying and get away with it. I will accept whatever punishment you give me, but I would appreciate it if you would at least hear me out first."

Snape leaned back in his office chair and observed the girl in front of him. She acted differently than Potter or Black ever did when they were in trouble. Maybe it was just an act to get on his good side. He didn't know what to think. Well, maybe the girl wasn't as bad as he had originally thought. But, that couldn't be right. Snape wanted this to play out and see where it went.

"Alright Miss Rose, have a seat and we shall discuss this like adults like we had agreed on a few days ago. Is this agreeable with you?"

She nodded and sat down then proceeded to tell the man what had occurred during the days flying lesson. She was quite calm until she told him about what Malfoy had said about her mother. "So then Malfoy says 'you only use people like your mother did' and I asked him what he was talking about. He then went on about how I'm probably not even Sirius Black's daughter and she only used him for his money because she was nothing more than a common slut. After he called her that, I punched him." After she had finished, Scarlynn sat there in silence while she watched the man process what she had told him.

Snape was angry there was no denying that. Many of the things that Draco had said were what Snape himself had believed for many years. However, he felt bad for Scarlet Rose now. Over the past couple years, he had realized that his spying had been hard on not only himself but on his girlfriend as well. She had done what she needed to cope, and while it was the wrong way to go about things, Snape understood why she had done what she had. Now with Scarlet dying, he understood why she had been upset. However, she needed to learn to control her temper.

"Miss Rose, I agree that what Mr. Malfoy said was wrong and he shall be punished for it. However, you shall also be punished for your actions. You will learn that no matter what happens, you will not let your temper get the better of you. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Snape gave her a look before continuing. "Very well then. Your punishment for this shall be a week long grounding with me. You shall report to my quarters every day after classes and do your homework and other chores for me and may leave at dinner time. On Saturday and Sunday, you shall report to my lab to help me prepare ingredients both mornings. I also would like two feet on how you could have handled the situation differently. Am I understood?"

Scarlynn was surprised. She thought the man was going to yell and scream at her and turn her over his knee. Instead, he actually listened to her and gave her a fair punishment. Well, things had certainly gotten interesting. "Yes, sir."

Snape gave her a stiff nod. "You are dismissed then. I expect you here right after classes tomorrow."

Scarlynn rose from her seat. "I'll see you tomorrow, sir." She left and walked out the door.

As soon as the door was shut, Snape put his face in his hands. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**What did you think? What did you think of the interaction between Scarlynn and Harry? the fight with Draco? Scarlynn and Snape interactions? Review and let me know!**


	7. Why those Letters?

**Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter. Waring, it does get a little angsty in there. Read on.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Why those Letters?**

By the time Scarlynn arrived at dinner that evening, the rest of her friends were already there. When she sat down next to Harry, he gave her a small smile while he passed her a dish of food. She gratefully accepted it from him and asked, "So, what did big bad McGonagall want with you? You seem fairly unharmed. She didn't scratch you did she?" She added trying to hide her smirk. Harry, however, did not hide his smirk.

"No claws this time." Scarlynn laughed at his statement, but Hermione looked horrified.

"Scarlynn! Harry! You shouldn't talk about a teacher like that. Especially not our head of house," she reprimanded the two. Ron just rolled his eyes and shoved half of a roll in his mouth.

Scarlynn gave Ron a mildly disgusted look before turning her attention back to Hermione. "Hermione, don't worry about it. Our esteemed professor is my godmother; she and I joke like this all the time."

"Well, that may be, but she is still our professor and you should show her some respect." Hermione stated crossing her arms.

Scarlynn decided to ignore her comment and turned her attention back to Harry. "What did she say to you?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "She took me to a classroom where she asked the professor that was teaching if she could borrow wood. I thought that maybe she was going to cane me, but it turns out that Wood is a person, the captain of the Quidditch team. Apparently, I'm the new Gryffindor seeker."

Scarlynn lightly smacked his back. "Congratulations, Potter. The youngest seeker in a century, right?"

He nodded. "Yep. McGonagall told me earlier that my dad was pretty good at quidditch as well."

Scarlynn had heard her mother mention that before, but she decided not to comment. "Well, congratulations anyway, Harry. I think you'll be really good at it."

Hermione slammed the book she was reading on to the table. "He broke the rules and he gets rewarded. That doesn't seem very fair to me."

Harry looked at Scarlynn for help, but before she could say anything, Ron beat her to it. "Listen Hermione, just let it be. Harry was just helping Neville and he got lucky. It was better that it was McGonagall that caught him rather than Snape."

Scarlynn raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you saying that it was better that Snape caught me rather than Harry?"

Harry gave her a puzzled look. "What-"

"You deserved whatever punishment Professor Snape gave you and Harry should have got one as well. I'm not saying that he should have gotten expelled but a detention would have been well deserved." Hermione cut in.

Harry was still trying to figure out what was going. "Scarlynn, what-"

Ron cut him off again. "Listen, I'm not saying it was good that you got caught by Snape, I'm just saying that Snape would have expelled Harry."

"Ronald, that decision would have been made by the Headmaster, not Professor Snape," Hermione put in.

"Ron, Snape was pissed at me…and Malfoy for that matter. I thought that he was going to blow a gasket."

"A what?"

"Muggle saying. Anyways, I did get detention and I'm not very happy about it."

Harry put both of his hands up to stop the conversation. "Would somebody please just tell me what you're talking about!"

Scarlynn faced Harry. "After Professor McGonagall…retrieved you, Malfoy started saying things about you. Ron spoke up and Malfoy insulted him. I told him off and he started to insult me as well. Then he insulted my mother. He was saying some awful things about her, so I hit him."

Harry just looked at her and blinked several times. "You hit him?"

"Yes. Right in the face."

He ran a hand through his messy hair. "Wow. And then Snape caught you."

"You bet. Caught me right as I had my wand pointed at the little git."

"Did you…cast a spell at him?"

Scarlynn laughed. "No, I didn't, and Harry, it's not casting a spell at someone. You can curse or jinx them, but you can't cast a spell at them."

Harry's face turned red. "Sorry, I didn't know that."

"No worries. I wasn't trying to pick on you. I was just telling you so you knew. That's what friends do for each other."

"Thanks for that. So, was Snape super angry at you?"

Scarlynn shrugged. "You could say that. He was really angry at me when we entered his office, but we talked about it. He became really angry at Malfoy, but I still got punished. I have to report to his office every night this week and I have detention this weekend as well. No big deal though."

"That git. Malfoy provoked you, not the other way around. Snape is so unfair; he always favors his Slytherins over everyone else." Ron loudly proclaimed as he stabbed at his potato.

"Normally I would agree but this time it was my fault. Malfoy may have said some unforgivable things, but I should have ignored him. Instead, I hit him." Scarlynn said looking down at her own meal.

"See, Ronald. Scarlynn even agrees that her punishment was well deserved," Hermione pointed out. Scarlynn looked up and gave the girl a look. She liked Hermione, but sometimes she tended to follow the rules a little too much. It was starting to grate on her nerves.

"Listen, Hermione, I know that you're just trying to help or whatever, but could you maybe stop? I want you to be my friend right now not my mother. I have one of those already."

Before anyone could say anything, Snape walked in the Great Hall and up to the head table where he took his place next to Dumbledore. "Scarlynn, you should tell Dumbledore or McGonagall that Snape punished you. They may let you off." Ron said to her, but she was ignoring him. She was too busy watching the conversation happening up at the head table. The minute that Snape had sat down, he began a discussion with the headmaster and her godmother, and by the looks of it, he was telling them about what she had done that day. She watched in horror as Minerva's face grew angrier and she quickly looked away when Minerva looked her way.

Scarlynn knew that Minerva was furious with her as she continued to eat her meal in silence. Hermione had started reading her text book again as she finished eating her meal, Ron was trying to stuff as much into his mouth as possible, and Harry just kept glancing over at Scarlynn with a worried expression on his face. She finally leaned over and whispered as she grabbed some pudding, "Don't worry so much, Potter. I'm fine."

"Well you don't look it. Excuse my concern," he whispered back.

Scarlynn quietly chuckled. "I'm glad that you care so much but just don't worry so much. I'm a big girl, Harry. I'll be fine."

"Are you though?"

"Am I what?"

"Fine."

"No. No I don't think I am." Before either one could say anything else, Scarlynn saw Minerva get up from the head table and make her way over to where Scarlynn was seated. "Oh great."

Harry gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Minerva's on her way over and she looks pretty upset. This is not going to bode well for me."

"Miss Rose, my office, now." Was all Minerva was able to say before turning and marching out of the Great Hall.

"Is this when the claws come out?" Harry asked.

"You had better believe it." Scarlynn said as she got up and made her way to her godmother's office. She was so occupied that she failed to notice Snape getting up shortly after her and walking over to where Malfoy sat asking him to follow him up to Minerva's office as well.

Scarlynn knocked on the door, feeling rather foolish. She knew that there would be no one else knocking on Minerva's office door, but she had seen how mad Minerva had been and decided not to infuriate her even further. "Enter," she heard the sharp voice say as she slowly opened the door. When she stepped up to the desk, Minerva simply stated, "Sit." Scarlynn did and waited for the scolding of the century. However, she was surprised when Minerva simply said, "Explain to me why you felt the need to fight with Mister Malfoy."

"He was saying horrible things about me…and Mum. I couldn't just stand by and let him do that."

"So instead of ignoring him and waiting until you were back inside the school and able to tell a professor what he said, you hit him. Is this correct?"

Scarlynn refused to meet her godmother's eyes. "Yes, that is correct."

Minerva leaned forward. "You are a smart girl, Scarlynn. I am very disappointed in your actions today. Professor Snape is currently retrieving Mr. Malfoy and coming up to this office. He will be apologizing to you and you shall be returning the favor by apologizing to him."

Scarlynn's head snapped up at that. "I refuse to apologize to that-that blonde haired spoiled prat. I admit that what I did was wrong, but I absolutely refuse to apologize to him."

Minerva slammed a hand down on the desk. "Enough. You will be apologizing and that is final. What is with your attitude lately?"

Scarlynn crossed her arms across her chest and only defiantly stared back at her. "I'm fine. Let's just get this over with. I have homework to do."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Snape and Malfoy entered the office. Snape had a hand on Malfoy's shoulder, leading him into the office. "Professor McGonagall, Miss Rose, I believe that Mr. Malfoy has something he would like to say."

Malfoy stepped forward and Scarlynn eyed the boy carefully. "I apologize, Rose. What I said today was extremely rude and uncalled for. I was wrong and I hope that you accept my apology."

During his apology, Snape had moved to stand next to Minerva and was eying the two children carefully. He noticed the changing expressions that were playing across the girl's face. Surprising both professors and her peer, Scarlynn stood up and took a step toward Malfoy. "I apologize as well, Malfoy. I'm sorry that you think so low of yourself that you must insult others. These people that you insult will always be better than you. I shall accept your apology, Malfoy, when you actually mean it rather than just saying because the Deputy Headmistress and your Head of House are in the room. Goodnight, professors." With that, Scarlynn opened the office door and quickly strode out of the room.

Both professors gave each other a look before Snape dismissed Malfoy back to his common room. He then proceeded to take a seat in a chair across from his mother, promptly putting his face in his hands. "What is with that girl? She is exactly the opposite of what I thought her to be. Nothing she said was cocky or like anything Black would have said in a situation like that. The only reason she hit Draco was to defend her friend. The only reason she was disrespectful to me was because I attacked her friend and then I proceeded to attack her. She isn't defiant or rebellious. She is a typical Gryffindor. What am I going to do?"

Minerva chuckled. "I think that you'll be just fine, Severus. I think that you'll be just fine."

Scarlynn arrived the following day right after classes in the Potions classroom. She knocked on the door and waited for him to allow her to enter. His voice told her that she could enter and she quickly slipped inside. "Sit down at a table and begin with your school work." He told her before he returned to his own grading.

Scarlynn sat down at the table that she usually used in Potions class and pulled her Transfiguration book out of her bag. She then pulled out her quill and homework and put on her reading glasses. After completing the required questions, she reached into her bag to pull out her Charms text to work on those questions. She glanced up and saw that Snape hadn't moved from his desk and was still grading his own papers. After her Charms homework was completed, she got started on her Potions homework. Halfway through that, she heard Snape put down his quill and she looked up at him. "Sir?"

"How do you know all of this, Rose?" He asked taking off his own glasses.

Confused, Scarlynn replied, "I don't know what you're talking about…sir." She added as an afterthought.

"Mind your cheek. How do you know all of this information? You wrote an essay on the use of fern leaves in potions. You did quite well explaining the properties and which potions it is used in, but what I don't understand is how you know all of this extra information. For example—"

"How did I know that it was first burned as an essence to ward away dark spirits in some places? How did I know that the first potion that it was put into was a very mild fever reducer? How did I know that Selene Lightnes was the first potions mistress to actually discover its use in the potion that reduces the symptoms of dragon pox in children? I read. I love history and I love potions. That is what I spent most of my childhood reading about."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "How many of these books do you own, Rose?"

She shrugged. "Series of them. We have a library at home and one whole wall is devoted to my potions and history books. Mom knows how much I like them."

"I see." He put his glasses back, picked up his quill, and resumed his marking. "Finish that assignment, then tell me. I wish to have a word with you before you go up to dinner."

"Yes, sir."

Scarlynn finished up the last of her questions and neatly put everything back into her bag. She left it on her worktable and slowly made her way up to his desk. Sensing the girl's presence, Snape finished the paper he was, put his quill away, folded his hands together, then looked up at his ward. Taking a deep breath before speaking, he said, "I want you to stay away from Mister Malfoy."

Scarlynn was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I am talking about. You and Mister Malfoy cause nothing but trouble, and I wish for you to stay away from him. In the classroom, ignore his taunting. In the halls, walk right past him. At dinner, do not even look at him. I want no more trouble between the two of you. Or," he said when he saw she was about to say something, "between him and the rest of your friends. Is that understood?"

Scarlynn didn't know what to say. Part of her knew that she should just agree with the man and then actually follow his advice; it would probably save her a lot of trouble in the long run. However, a small part of her wanted to go against what he was saying. Malfoy was arrogant and spoiled and he needed to be taken down a notch. If he attacked her, she wasn't going to take it. Although, she thought to herself, Snape didn't need to know that. "I shall do my best, sir."

He nodded. "See that you do. You are dismissed. I shall see you tomorrow for class."

"Goodnight, sir," she said as she grabbed her bag and walked out the classroom door.

The rest of the week passed rather uneventfully. Scarlynn's detentions progressed, and she actually found that she rather enjoyed them. Snape would ask her different potion's questions and had even recommended books for her to read. Scarlynn found that she actually enjoyed being in the man's company and cherished every minute. She had even managed to stay away from Draco Malfoy for the duration of the week. However, on Friday, things for Scarlynn did not go well at all.

At breakfast that morning, Hermione received a copy of _The Daily Prophet _and Scarlynn was happy to see that her mother had sent her a letter and frowned when she also noticed that her grandmother, the same grandmother who hadn't talked to her in months, had also sent one. Deciding to open the letter from her grandmother first, she put her mother's letter off to the side. However, before she could even open it, Hermione let out a gasp and Harry, Ron, and Scarlynn all looked at her. "Gringotts was broken into!"

"When?" Scarlynn asked.

"On July 31st. It was one of the high security vaults. Oh, they say nothing was taken."

"July 31st… Harry that was the same day that we were there." Harry nodded his head in remembrance. "What was the vault number?" Scarlynn asked.

"Let me see- 713."

Harry looked at Scarlynn and spoke in a low voice. "That was the vault Hagrid and I visited that day. He took something important out of it. He said that he wouldn't tell me what it was; he said that it was Hogwarts business."

"Hm…that seems really suspicious. We'll just have to keep our eyes and ears open, I suppose."

All of them nodded in agreement. Harry and Ron went back to eating their breakfast and Hermione opened up her Transfiguration book while Scarlynn opened up her letter from her estranged grandmother. As soon as she started reading it, she almost wished that she hadn't opened it all.

_Dear Scarlynn,_

_I am writing this letter to discuss your recent sorting. As you know, all of us have been in Slytherin with the exception of your mother. I was extremely disappointed when she was sorted into the house of the lion rather than the house of the snake. I had hoped that you would make up for your mother's disappointment, but it appears that I was rather mistaken; you are just as much of a mistake as your mother. _

_When I had received the owl from your mother regarding your sorting, I had hope. Hope that I see was misplaced. Then I realized that it was not your fault. Your mother has been manipulating you with false beliefs and ideas for years. I now realize that you may not know any better. However, I am here to help with that. If you so wish, I can ask Headmaster Dumbledore to have you resorted. Once you are resorted, I shall be more than willing to help teach you the proper ways of things. We are having dinner with you and your mother in a few weeks. We shall discuss it then._

_Hoping that you are well,_

_Your Grandmother_

Scarlynn just sat there staring at the letter in disbelief. Her grandmother thought her nothing more than a disappointment, a disappointment that she believed she needed to fix. Before she could dwell on the letter any futher, she shoved it in her school bag. However, she didn't realize that, in her anger, she had shoved it in between two pages of her potions homework that was due that day.

Harry looked at her with concern. "What was that about?"

"Nothing important," Scarlynn said as she torn the letter from her mother open. "Just my grandmother being her usual wicked self."

"Not—" he gestured toward the head table.

She shook her head. "No. It's from my mother's mother. She just hates Mom and me. Honestly, I don't even know why she bothers to talk to us."

Harry had nothing to say on the matter, so Scarlynn turned back to the letter from her mother. It was shorter than normal, but it made her feel slightly better.

_Hey there Flower Petal,_

_I hope that the rest of your week has been pleasant. I would first like to tell you that I am proud of the fact that you have done what Severus has told you and stayed away from Draco Malfoy. However, feel free to hex the little snake if he tries to hex you first. But only if he starts it, you hear me._

_Secondly, I must apologize for two things. My first mistake was telling your grandparents about your sorting. I had foolishly hoped that they would like to hear about, but I was mistaken. I received a letter from my mother, and by this time you probably have as well, telling me how disappointed she is in you as is your grandfather. If it makes you feel any better, I received a similar letter from them after I was sorted as well. The best advice I can give you is to just burn that letter. They are not worth your time or anger._

_I then made the mistake of inviting them to have dinner with us in a couple of months. I have not told them of what is happening, of the cancer and of your guardianship, and I wish to tell them in person. I know that I could just tell them while you are at school, but I selfishly wish for you to be there, flower. We shall be having the dinner at Hogwarts in Minerva's quarters and hopefully Severus will also be there. They may wish to claim guardianship over you, and it will greatly help if all three of you are there._

_Write to me soon, kiddo. I wish you were here with me. I have started painting. I already have finished one painting and I am working on a second one. Please write soon._

_With all the love and roses I can offer_

_Mom_

Scarlynn smiled at the ending of her letter. They always said that to each other when they finished a letter. It was a joke between them and Scarlynn loved it. Scarlynn folded the letter up and carefully put it in one of the outer pockets of her bag. The four Gryffindors got up from the table and slowly made their way to their first class of the day. Ron and Hermione were walking ahead of Harry and Scarlynn arguing over homework again. Both ignored the all too familiar argument and Harry asked, "Was the second letter better?"

Scarlynn shrugged, but then slowly nodded. "The second one was from my mother. She knew that my grandmother would be writing to me and told me not to worry about it."

"Well, she's right. They're not worth you getting upset over." Harry tried to assure her.

Scarlynn sighed. "I know, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt any less."

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know what you mean. My aunt and uncle always tell me what a freak I am. It used to really hurt when I was younger, but after a while, I realized that they only said it to upset me, so I stopped getting angry over it."

"Your relatives are idiots, Harry. They probably don't know what a great person you really are," Scarlynn said quickly blushing after she realized what she had said.

Harry didn't notice her blush, or he pretended not to. "Thank you, Scarlynn. That's probably the nicest thing someone has ever said to me. I think that you're pretty amazing as well.

Scarlynn laughed. "Thanks, Harry."

Lessons had gone well that day, and before she knew, it was their last class of the day: Potions. The four Gryffindors quickly made their way from Transfiguration. Scarlynn and Hermione were talking about the lesson while Harry and Ron were ahead of them discussing quidditch. Scarlynn was so immersed in her conversation that she didn't even hear Malfoy and his goonies come up behind them as they approached the entrance to the dungeons.

"Well look who it is boys, Potter, Weasley, Granger, and Rose. Tell me, Rose, how's the week? Haven't gotten into any more trouble with the teachers have you?" Scarlynn just ignored and stood next to Hermione outside the classroom. She didn't even notice Malfoy taking something from her bag. "What's this, Rose?" Scarlynn just kept ignoring him, not even noticing that he held her mother's letter. "Who calls someone Flower Petal? Makes you sound like a child, Rose."

The color from Scarlynn's face quickly drained when she realized what he was talking about. Harry stopped his discussion with Ron to quickly hear what Malfoy was talking about. The rest of the students standing outside also quieted down. "Give that back, Malfoy. That's my letter and it's none of your business what's in it."

"Oh, touchy are we? Let's see what else dear old mum has to say. Hm, grandparents not proud of where you were sorted. Disappointment are we? Very interesting."

Scarlynn took a step toward Malfoy. "I swear to Merlin, Malfoy. You had better give me that letter right now or I'll—"

"You'll what, Rose? Oh look at this next part. Mummy has cancer does she?" Everyone outside in the hall gave a small gasp. Ron and Hermione gave Harry a look of surprise, but Harry ignored it. He was looking back and forth between Malfoy and Scarlynn with a look of horror on his face. He knew how much Scarlynn wanted to keep that a secret and now Malfoy had just outed her in front of all of her friends and the Slytherins. Harry, for the first time, actually wished that Snape would show up and stop this.

"Stop, Malfoy." Harry told the blonde, but Malfoy sneered at him.

"I don't think so, Potter. What else is here? Guardianship? Is Mummy dying, Rose?" Scarlynn now had tears in her eyes. Several of her fellow Gryffindors told Malfoy to stop, but he wasn't listening. Scarlynn could deal with every day taunts, but this was pushing it too far. "Is Mummy trying to find someone to take you in? Who would want you? Your own family thinks you're a disappointment, Black's family is dead. No one wants you, Rose." Tears were freely falling from Scarlynn's eyes and she was unsuccessfully trying to make them stop.

Having seen enough, Harry stepped forward and ripped the letter out of Malfoy's hands. But, before he could say anything, Snape burst through the classroom door. The sight that greeted the Potions Master surprised him. All of the first years were huddled together with Malfoy, Potter, and Rose standing in the middle. Malfoy had a sneer on his face, Potter had a piece of parchment in one hand and looked like he wanted to punch Malfoy with the other, and Rose was…crying. What was she crying over? Snape mentally sighed to himself. He detested crying children. He dealt with it the only way he knew how.

"Fighting are we, Potter? Five points from Gryffindor. Get inside the classroom, all of you. Not you, Rose. You stay out here for a moment." All of the first years made their way into the classroom. Harry hung back and gave Scarlynn the letter back before entering the classroom himself. Snape turned his attention to his ward. "What happened?"

Scarlynn's tears had stopped and she was wiping her face and eyes. "Nothing. It doesn't matter."

Snape took out his handkerchief and handed it to her so she could blow her nose. "Clearly it does matter or you would not be so upset right now."

Scarlynn handed him back his handkerchief. "Can we just talk about this later?"

"I suppose," Snape said slowly after taking a minute to consider. "Get inside and pull out your essay. We won't be brewing today. You shall be doing an assignment the whole time."

"Yes, sir." Scarlynn entered the classroom and reached into her bag and pulled out her essay trying to ignore the stares that everyone was giving her. She took her spot next to Harry where he gave her a small smile. She tried to return it, but she just couldn't. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball right then and there. But she kept herself calm as she pulled her book, ink, quill, and parchment out of her bag.

Snape, himself, swept in moments later. "Pull out your essays and get out a piece of parchment and your quill. I shall be coming to collect you essays while you work on the questions on the board. You have the hour to complete it. Begin." The only sound was people getting their things out, then the sound of quill and parchment. Snape swept around the room collecting the essays himself before returning to his desk to mark them. The next hour passed slowly with his class doing their work and Snape marking. He finally reached the last one, which happened to be Scarlynn's, and began to read. He saved Granger's, Malfoy's, and Rose's essays for last because they were usually the best and helped calm his headache. Rose's essay was quite good on the first page, but he was surprised when turned to the second page. It was a letter; a letter that made him lean back in his seat and make him wish nothing more than to revert back to his death eater ways. Snape remembered the Roses from his youth and how bad they had treated their daughter. He had assumed that they would treat their granddaughter better because she was a pureblood. He was wrong though. That letter brought him back to what had been transpiring outside of his classroom. He would have to discuss it with the girl later.

He finished grading her essay and dismissed the class. Scarlynn merely said goodbye to her friends and pulled out a different textbook and continued to do her school work. After letting her work for about fifteen minutes, he stood up and walked over to where she was sitting. He pulled the chair out from the table behind him and sat down in front of the girl. "What are you working on, Miss Rose?"

She looked up at him with the end of the quill in her mouth. "Hmm?" she asked, not hearing what he had said.

"I asked you what you were working on."

"Oh, Transfiguration. I haven't gotten very far though. I appear to be a bit distracted," she told him, guilty expression on her face.

"Why are you distracted? Is it about what happened before Potions?" He asked her, eyebrow raised. He wasn't being mean about and his tone of voice wasn't confrontational, but Scarlynn still flinched when asked her that. Clearly she was either trying to forget about it or didn't want to talk about it.

"I don't want to talk about it." Scarlynn said looking back down at her homework.

"Yet, it appears that we are going to talk about it anyways." He set the letter down in front of her that had been hidden in her essay. "Does it have anything to do with this?"

The color from Scarlynn's face drained and she shook her head. "How did you get that?" she asked quietly.

"It was in with your essay. I admit I was quite shocked when I saw this. Did Mr. Malfoy find this and taunt you about it? Is that why you were so upset?"

"I didn't want either of you to see them," Scarlynn said in barely more than a whisper. "I didn't want anyone to know."

"Know what, Miss Rose?"

Scarlynn looked up at him with fresh tears in her eyes. "I didn't want my classmates to know what was happening to Mom. Malfoy told them! He told them that my grandparents think that I'm a disappoint, Mom's cancer, he even told them-told them-"

"What?"

"The truth, that I'm not wanted by anyone!" Scarlynn angrily shouted as she jumped up from her chair. "No one wants me and no one ever will!" She ran out of the room and Snape let out a sigh of exasperation before following her.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been walking past the first floor corridor when they saw their other friend run by them. They quickly caught up to her quick pace, and Harry was the first to ask, "Scarlynn, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Absolutely bloody nothing." Scarlynn shot back as she turned into an open corridor. In her anger, she didn't even notice that it was the third floor corridor that they had made their way to.

"Well, I don't believe that. Clearly something is bothering you," Harry said having finally caught up with his friend. "Was it something Snape said?"

She stopped and whipped around to face him. "No, it wasn't something Snape said, so just back off, please. You won't understand anyways."

"Then help us to understand. No, I can't understand until you tell us what is going on," Harry insisted.

"It's—" Scarlynn stopped short when she heard something.

"I hear them as well. Students on the third floor. Oh, they'll be in trouble when we catch them. Won't they?" Scarlynn paled when she recognized the voice of Mr. Filch. Scarlynn motioned for them all to run to the right, but when they reached the end of the hallway, the door was locked.

Ron tried opening, but gave up after he failed to get the knob to turn. "That's it. We're done for."

Hermione pushed him out of the way. "_Alohomora._" Hermione said as she pointed her wand at the doorknob. It opened and all four rushed in.

Ron looked at her in amazement. "Where'd you learn that?"

"_Standard Book of Spells_ chapter seven. Honestly, don't you read?"

Scarlynn was ignoring their argument in favor of staring in horror at the other occupant in the room. She pulled on Harry's sleeve and motioned toward the large three-headed dog that was sitting in front of them, but he had already seen it. The dog was waking up and had noticed them. It was standing and bearing its teeth, growling the entire time. Hermione and Ron had noticed it as well and both had let out a scream. Harry quickly opened the and pushed both Ron and Hermione out quickly following only after making sure Scarlynn was right behind. However, that split second hesitation gave the large dog enough time to grab on the end on Scarlynn's cloak and rip it. They managed to get out and shut the door before the dog was able to do any more damage.

The four of them sank to the ground still trying to catch their breath, when they heard someone shout, "What the devil do you think you're doing?" Scarlynn looked up knowing that voice anywhere. She slowly stood, and when she saw the black robed figure, she rushed forward and latched on to it. When she felt him stiffen, fearing rejection, she started to pull back, but strong arms surprised her and pulled her close. Snape leaned down and whispered, "We have much to talk about, don't we?"

All Scarlynn could do was nod into his chest.

* * *

**Well, what'd you think? Please leave a review!**


End file.
